Future's strawberries
by Tuliharja
Summary: A strange alien girl appears, her only intention to kill Ichigo. And wait what! Is Kish dead? Who is this alien girl and what she is with Kish? And why she reminds so much Kish? And most, why she hates Ichigo so much, she is ready to kill her? R&R!
1. Shocking news

Author: _Tuliharja_

Title: _Future's strawberries_

Disclaimer: _Characters belongs Mia Ikumi and Reiko Yoshida. I don't own anything, expect the idea of this fic._

A/N: _Thanks for The All Real Numbers Symbol betaing this. ^^

* * *

_

**Chapter 1**

**Shocking news**

_The young girl sat beside a bed close to the floor. Her sad eyes looked to the person who lay on that bed. Around them were silky curtains that separated them in two worlds; this one and outside world. The Girl raised her head and looked outside window; cherry trees were already beginning to blossom. Then, again, she turned her look back to person: the man who was dying. Her uncle and friends had tried stop her from sitting next to this bed, where the man was dying. The Girl's emerald green hair ended at her crossed hands, like she was praying to God. But she wasn't; she didn't believe in anything, that was why she was scared._

"Dad…"_ She quietly whispered to person who was lying on the bed._

_The figure's breathing was becoming slower and slower. The Girl just stared at him. She was dressed in a yellow kimono that had dragonflies embroidered on it. She could easily remember how the man in front of her had told her how beautiful she was in it, so beautiful. She wiped away the tears that had appeared in her eyes._

"Dad…dad...dad?"_ The girl suddenly shouted as she grabbed his shoulders and shook him gently_,_ but firmly enough that he might wake up. _"Dad? Wake up! Dad! DAAAAAAAAD!"

**òõó**

A young, redheaded girl named Ichigo Momomiya was walking down the street when suddenly the figure appeared behind her. Was it six sense or what? Whatever it was the girl spun around fast so she could face the figure, and tried to kick it. The figure quickly flew higher and gave the girl a dark smile.

"Who are you?" Ichigo asked, surprised. She had expected it to be Kish, but no; it was someone else.

"That isn't your business, pussycat!" The figure shouted, as she gave the girl an angry look.

Ichigo now saw the other girl's long, emerald green hair, which she had tied back with a red ribbon. Ichigo also noticed the other girl was wearing a black tube-top that exposed her bare stomach. Tied around the tube top and at the other girl's arms were bloody red fluffy shorts and knee-length black boots also had bloody red ribbons around them. Her eyes were chocolate brown, which surprised Ichigo. She was already used to fact that aliens' eyes were unearthly color.

'How in Earth did I confuse her with Kishu? Only their hair is same color.' Ichigo thought as she asked again: "Who are you? What do you want from me?"

The alien raise her head, and gave Ichigo an angry look. "I want to hurt you…like you hurt Kishu! Die!" The girl yelled and summoned two daggers.

Ichigo stepped away from young alien and got ready to catch her power pendant, when suddenly young alien fell down to her knees, and began to breathe fast.

"Umm…Are you okay?" Ichigo asked, puzzled. 'Is this trick?'

"Idiot! Does it look like one?" The alien girl asked as she clutched her chest. "Rats!"

Ichigo decided help her; even though she had feeling she would regret it. But something about that girl was bothering her. Somehow she reminded Ichigo of someone, but the cat-girl just couldn't figure out whom. Ichigo walked over to young alien girl and ask kindly: "I could take you somewhere…"

"I-Idiot! I'll soon rise and then…And then I'll hurt you!" The alien hissed in a low voice, but she was still holding her chest and getting paler.

Ichigo could now see her better; she realized the girl's skin colour was almost same colour as a human's. Ichigo could easily remember Kishu's pale, almost white skin…her pointy ears were more graceful than Kishu's and other alien's were, but that could because she was female.

Ichigo looked her, a little bit worried now, and asked: "Are you…Erhm…Kishu's friend?"

"No", the alien answered as she tried to stand up, but she fell back down. Before she could hit the ground, Ichigo quickly caught her.

"Don't touch me! You dirty human!" The alien exclaimed.

"You sure have Pai's attitude…" Ichigo mumbled to herself, but quietly so the young alien couldn't hear.

Then Ichigo continued in her normal voice: "You have two options; you'll kill me now or you'll let me help you. Seems, you have some kind of heart problem…"

"Is that any surprise, considering what you've done?" The alien hissed at Ichigo, who gave the alien a look that was both annoyed and confused.

"I haven't done anything to yo-…" Ichigo started to defend herself, when suddenly young alien girl began to push her away, screaming, "Don't try to act so pure and innocent! What you did me and Kishu is…is…unforgivable!"

Ichigo gave the young alien girl a terrified look, trying to understand what on Earth she meant by that.

'Maybe…Maybe she is Kishu's fiancée? If that's true…I'm _so_ going to kick that idiot!' Ichigo thought, then blurted out, "I'm not his girlfriend."

The alien girl's face turned darker.

"I'm not even his lover! So if you are engaged with him I'm more than hap-…" Ichigo began talking faster when the alien slapped her. Ichigo fell backward to the ground then touched her red cheek.

"Idiot. Just an idiot. I can't understand what he did see you", the alien girl mumbled as she picked up her daggers.

"Did? What…what do you mean?" Ichigo asked, shocked.

The other girl stared at Ichigo deeply for a couple seconds, then quietly whispered, "Kishu…he's…dead."


	2. The girl from the future

Author: _Tuliharja_

Title: _Future's strawberries_

Disclaimer: _Characters belongs Mia Ikumi and Reiko Yoshida. I don't own anything, expect the idea of this fic._

A/N: _Thanks for The All Real Numbers Symbol betaing this. ^^

* * *

_

**Chapter 2**

**The girl from the future**

_Everybody had dressed black, the colour of death. A young girl stood in the room next to all unfamiliar people who she just couldn't recognize. She could hear clauses like, __"Poor girl…So young…'' "It's cruel to lose one's father at such a young age…'' "I heard her Uncle would take care of her…-but he hates kids.'' "I heard she isn't normal…God knows what she is…'' "Knowing Kishu it could had been anything…''_

_She just wanted to shut her ears for all this. She knew these people didn't actually care about her or her dad; no, they just wanted see if he was actually dead. The girl raised her head the men came carrying the coffin. Little tears started to form in her eyes, when suddenly someone grabbed her shoulder and whispered quietly: _"Stop crying. It's sign of weakness."

_The girl__ quickly turned and looked at the person, who was behind her and holding an umbrella, since it had started to rain. Her eyes widened when she realized who it was._

"Uncle Pai?"_ She whispered, scared._

**òõó**

Ichigo Momomiya gave the young alien girl in front of her a shocked look.

"What? Are…Are you kidding?" Ichigo asked shocked.

'_This can't be…No, no, no! Kishu…My Kishu…Even I hated how he acted…But…I never wished this!,'_ Ichigo thought as the alien girl walked closer to her.

"Yes, it's true. And it's your fault! I'll never forget and I won't ever forgive!" The girl yelled at her. Her cheeks had turned red and she looked like she was ready to cry.

"But…but…" Ichigo stammered, shocked, when suddenly a yell cut her words off.

"Ichigo! ICHIGO!"

Ichigo slowly turned her head and saw Mew Mint, Mew Zakuro and Mew Berry.

"Are you okay?" Mew Berry shouted as she ran up to Ichigo, followed by the others.

The young alien girl had quickly flown farther away from Ichigo when they had appeared.

"Ye…yes," Ichigo mumbled.

"You'll pay if-…" Mew Berry told the alien, an angry tone in her voice, when suddenly young boy's voice cut her off by yelling. "Stop! Stop you all!"

"Pudding and Taru-taru came as fast as we could! Na no da!" Mew Pudding explained as she appeared together with Taruto and Mew Lettuce, who was with Pai.

"What's going on?" Mew Lettuce asked her shy way, and then they all turned their looks towards the young alien girl. Abruptly, Ichigo grabbed Mew Berry's hand, shouting: "Is Kishu alright?"

"Ye…Yes, why are you asking?" Mew Berry asked, surprised by the question, when Pai suddenly asked the girl: "Who are you? You didn't come to Earth with us. Is everything okay at home?"

For a minute, the girl just stared at Pai, and then slowly turned her look on Taruto.

"Uncle Pai? Taruto-sama?" The girl asked surprise, then took something from her pocket. Ichigo and others could see it was antique clock hanging on a golden rope. The girl opened it and looked at its parts for a minute. Her forehead crinkled as she looked at it and then she brought it to her ear, listening to see if it worked.

"Pai-san…I didn't know you are uncle…" Mew Lettuce said.

"I didn't either…" Pai answered as he walked closer to the girl, meanwhile Mew Pudding was grilling Taruto, trying to figure out who that girl was.

"Excuse me…Who are you?" Pai asked in his neutral voice. The girl raised her and looked up to Pai, a look of shame on her face.

"Sorry, uncle Pai…Of course I had to mess up this, like everything else…" The girl answered in a weak voice, holding her breast, "I'm at the wrong time."

"You mean…You are in wrong place?" Mew Berry asked, puzzled.

"At the wrong time Berry-chan," The girl corrected, smirking now. Pai's eyes narrowed, and then he slowly asked, "You mean you are a time-traveller?"

"Hmm…Still smart, or should I say; you'll stay smart?" The girl asks, smiling the same sly smile that Kish usually used. Pai only stared at the girl as he crossed his arms.

"But…but…that can't be true! Or possible!" Mew Mint chirped; her shocked words expressing what everybody else except Pai and the young girl was thinking. The girl turned to look at Mew Mint. "You never believed anything that you couldn't see with your own two eyes! Hmph! I should go. This time-space is useless…Damn! Kishu could have given me newer picture…"

Ichigo sighed, exhaling the breath of air she'd been holding, understanding now that Kish wasn't yet dead.

"You know Kishu?" Taruto suddenly asked her as he stepped closer, "Are you his girlfr-"

"You won't change Taruto-sama, I can see that…I can't understand how you, Pudding-san, can take off that little idiot; even he has his moments…" The girl said, shaking her head.

"Wha…WHAT?" Taruto yelled. Mew Pudding hugged him fast, and then asked in her childish voice, "Why is oneechan is calling Pudding Pudding-san? Na no da?"

The young alien girl smiled at Mew Pudding and then answered her question. "Because…You are Taruto-sama's girlfriend."

"Be quiet," Pai said suddenly, his voice as cold as ice. "In this point in time, time-travel isn't possible yet, but I can imagine what kind of problems will occur when you start talking about the future."

"Hmph! Did you actually think I would listen to you? Oh well…You always say I have-…" The girl started, when suddenly she fell to her knees, starting to breathe fast. . Mew Zakuro quickly walked over and knelt down next to the girl, than asked if she was alright. The girl shook her head no.

"We have to help her," Mew Zakuro said as she turned to the others.

Pai shook his head "If she stays too long here, she can change future."

"Pai-san…" Mew Lettuce whispered while Mew Zakuro gave him an angry glare. Suddenly girl stood back up, mumbling, "It's okay…I have to get used to this. It'll go away…I have to go and…and…"

She was interrupted a moment later when another young alien appeared, saying his usual lazily way, "You could wake me up! Geez!"

The girl fell down on her knees, again, but this time because she was so shocked.

"Ki…Kishu…" She mumbled. Tears filled her eyes. Kish turned his look on the young alien girl and then asked, "Who are you?"

"You…You are alive…" The girl said, tears falling from her eyes.

"Of course I'm! Why wouldn't I be?" Kish asks as he floated down next to her.

"Kishu, stop it," Pai said, trying to save what was left, but it was too late. The girl had already grabbed Kish and hugged him tightly. She shouted through her tears, "I thought I would never see you again!"

"Oookay sweetheart, I'm pretty sure I haven't met you before, so who are you?" Kish asks as he tried to push the girl away, when she muttered into his ear: "How I can explain this for you, dad? I'm your daughter from future…And my job is killing Ichigo Momomiya."


	3. Kishu's daughter

Author: _Tuliharja_

Title: _Future's strawberries_

Disclaimer: _Characters belongs Mia Ikumi and Reiko Yoshida. I don't own anything, expect the idea of this fic._

A/N: _Thanks for The All Real Numbers Symbol betaing this. ^^

* * *

_

**Chapter 3**

**Kishu's daughter**

_The Girl fell to the ground and coughed._

"Get up,"_ The older man ordered her. The Girl just shook her head, coughing again _"I said; get up."

"But…but…it's too heavy!"_ she said in a choked voice. She had been carrying heavy books when she had suddenly fallen down and begun coughing._

"Well, get used to it. Your pitiful dad didn't teach you anything that would help you live. So, get up! I don't have time for this," _The man said while brushing his hair._

"Dad taught me much better, than you'll ever…" _The Girl began to whisper when the man suddenly grabbed her by the hair and pulled her up until she had to look straight into his eyes: _"Listen to me; you should be thankful I even got you! Otherwise you would be on the street!"

"It would be better than yo-…"_ The Girl started to mutter when the man suddenly knocked her down to the floor and started to walk away from her saying, _"Don't ever talk to me like that. I'm now sensei or sir to you. And if I ever heard you talking like that, I promise I'll do much worse than just slap you."

_After that he walked away, leaving the Girl alone. She sighed in surprise and sorrow; when out of blue a strong pain hit her._

"Dad…I wish you were here…Dad…"_ she cried silently as she lay on the floor, holding her chest._

**òõó**

"Wha…What? Hold on a second! I don't have a daughter!" Kish cried as he pushed the shocked young alien girl away from him. The Girl took a few steps back, before she fell down. Sobbing, she looked at Kish who just stared her, terrified. Pai just shook his head, bored with this thing. As for the others, well, wouldn't you be surprise if all of a sudden a young girl told your friend she is his daughter? And added that by the way, I'm going to kill your love?

"Yes you do," The Girl cried and gave Kish a sad look. Kish seemed ready to run off or fly away.

"You are probably mixing up the future, so shut up," Pai said coldly.

"Shut up you! You didn't even care me before Kishu died! And that was just because you didn't want to help him! So don't preach me!" The Girl shouted at Pai and stood up, angry. In her hands appeared two daggers; that looked exactly like Kishu's. Pai took one step away and looked, for the second time in his life, shocked.

The others looked shocked, as the girl seemed ready to stab Pai. Finally Mew Zakuro asked in a stern voice, "Why you are here? And why you want to kill Ichigo?"

"Because…!" The Girl started when suddenly, her eyes seemed to get bigger and she collapsed. For a moment, all the Mews and aliens were silent.

"Great. Just great," Mew Mint hissed, annoyed. She walked over to the girl and slapped her cheek. There was no response. "I think she's sick or something…"

"Let's take her to the Café Mew Mew…" Mew Lettuce whispered looking worriedly at the alien girl. Mew Zakuro nodded and carefully picked up the girl.

"I…I have a daughter?" Kish mumbled in shock, when Mew Mint suddenly lost her temper and slapped him.

"Enough! Let's just handle this…Okay?" she asked, taking the leader's role, since Ichigo seemed still too shocked and so did Mew Berry. When she didn't get any response, Mint just turned away and left with Mew Zakuro who was carrying the alien girl. Pudding shrugged and smiled slightly, then started dragging Tart back with her, while others quietly followed them back towards the Café Mew Mew.


	4. Unique DNA

Author: _Tuliharja_

Title: _Future's strawberries_

Disclaimer: _Characters belongs Mia Ikumi and Reiko Yoshida. I don't own anything, expect the idea of this fic._

A/N: _Thanks for The All Real Numbers Symbol betaing this. ^^

* * *

_

**Chapter 4**

**Unique DNA**

_The Girl took an attack position and tried hold it while her sensei looked at her. She had been standing in that same position for about eight hours, without any rest, food or drink. And still, she had to stay there. The Girl felt tired and angry; she hated him. She wanted to escape, but she couldn't; walls all around the house would make her escape impossible. The Girl suddenly noticed someone walking towards her sensei, carrying a letter. Her sensei quickly rose and took it, nodding his head. After other man had gone he opened it and read the letter. His face darkened, but turned shocked and surprise as he finished reading it. After he was done he raises his eyes to Girl and asked quietly, but loud enough the Girl could hear it, _"Do you know who your mother is?"

_The Girl glared back at her sensei and simply answered:_ "No."

**òõó**

"So, who is she?" Ryou Shirogane asked the Mew Mew girls and the three aliens, who all keep silent, trying to look everywhere else except at Ryou.

Ryou let out sigh as he shook his head. It seemed he wasn't about to get an answer, so he silently walked at the basement, with the others following him. In the basement Keiichiro Akasaka was waiting, looking them silent and little bit worried.

"How is she?" Pai asked softly, which surprised everyone.

Even though he still had his arms crossed and a neutral look on his face, a little worried tone could be heard in his voice. Which was surprising; he never showed his feelings well and didn't actually care anyone else expect for Taruto, his little family and Lettuce Midorikawa, even he would never admit it loud.

"She is fine for now, but…" Keiichiro started, but abruptly stopped.

"Yes?" Berry Shirayuki asked as she looked at him.

"You should look at this," Keiichiro said and pushed some buttons which made several graphs and charts appear on the screen. It also caused a picture of the alien girl appear on the screen, which showed she was still sleeping because of the anaesthetics.

"Erhm…I can't understand," Kish moaned as he looked the graph. Pai sighed and rolled his eyes at Kishu's stupidity. Keiichiro shrugged his shoulders and answered shortly: "She isn't an alien."

"Whaaat?" The Girls sans Zakuro, plus Kish and Taruto yelled. Zakuro had understood what read in a screen, and Pai corrected Keiichiro exasperatedly, "You mean she is _half_ alien."

"So…" Mint Aizawa began slowly.

"So," Kish said repeat. "What is that other half? What kind of thing I'll-…"

He never got change to finish his sentence, as Pai slapped his head and hissed, "Not when Taruto is around."

"Geez! That hurt!" Kish moaned. Ryou walked over to Keiichiro and asked in a more suitable manner same question what Kishu had asked, "Yes, what's that other half?"

"Well, I think she is human, but I'm not sure…" Keiichiro mumbled. He pushed some buttons, bringing up a DNA cordon. Pai's eyes grew larger and brief look of shock covered his face when he saw it. Zakuro shook her head. This went too far for even her understanding.

"Pudding doesn't understand…na no da…" Pudding Fong murmured.

"She…Kishu, I can't believe this…I just can't, if what she says is true…" Pai mumbled. He shook his head as a look of doubt covered his face.

"What?" Kish asked in a panic, looking at him.

"Her DNA is mostly alien, but then there is a human and…That build…I never have seen one like that…It's remarkable… The rest of her DNA has mixed perfectly with human…That could also explain why she is sick…" Pai mumbled in a low voice.

"So, she is a half alien, and rest of it has human's DNA which is mixed with something else. Correct?" Zakuro asked, crossing her arms.

"Oneesama! That was amazing! You explained that whole thing in an understandable language!" Mint cheered for Zakuro, who calmly at Keiichiro and Ryou, the later of whom was already working with computer, trying to figure out what else that girl could be.

"Yes," Keiichiro answered simply, his gentle smile in his lips.

"So that means…" Kish said and counted fast two plus two was five in this situation, and he looked greedily at Ichigo.

"No way! Nya!" she screamed, starting to gesture with her hands.

"But honey…Who else it could be?" Kish asked softly, taking step closer to Ichigo, who stepped away from him.

"That could also explain the rest of DNA," Ryou said suddenly.

"Animal DNA? From a blood line?" Pai asked, snapping out of his thoughts. He walked over to the computer and began typing rapidly, while counting all the different possibilities.

"That could be possible. Seems, our powers won't ever go away," Zakuro said quietly.

"And whose fault is that?" Mint asked sarcastically.

"Hey! You were just perfect, that all," Ryou said, trying to defend himself.

"But…Ichigo lost some of her powers…" Berry said slowly, as she gave Ryou a confused look.

"Yeah! Na no da!" Pudding agreed jumping up and down.

"Will it stay part of our DNA forever?" Lettuce whispered.

There was silent moment while all the girls were stared Ryou who backed little bit back. Then, the silent moment was broken when all six girls started yell at Ryou and Keiichiro about how they certainly wouldn't accept this. Even the usually calm Zakuro was and sweet Lettuce was now yelling. Kish was only smiling a dreamy smile while Pai was typing fast. So only one who noticed that the girl had woken up was Taruto.

"Guys…Guys…GUYS!" he finally shouted out.

"WHAT?" everybody yelled back to him; expect Kish, Pai and Keiichiro.

"She woke up," Taruto said, pointing the screen.


	5. Raspberry

Author: _Tuliharja_

Title: _Future's strawberries_

Disclaimer: _Characters belongs Mia Ikumi and Reiko Yoshida. I don't own anything, expect the idea of this fic._

A/N: _Thanks for The All Real Numbers Symbol betaing this. ^^

* * *

_

**Chapter 5**

**Raspberry**

_The Girl tried to stay behind her sensei, but he was too fast. The Girl knew begging wouldn't help; he would just tell her to shut up or how weak she was. That had continued since sensei had got that letter. He had turned even colder and harsher than before; if that was even possible. The Girl wasn't sure what had been inside of that letter, but she figured it probably had something about her mom; even she hadn't ever known her. Her dad had never talked about her mother. And when she had tried asking about her…He had quickly changed the subject. The Girl knew she should get to know about her mother. Only that could explain her illness, what she had hid from everybody, even her sensei. Only her dad had known about it. The Girl smiled secretly, she never would tell her sensei about that. It was her little secret. A secret that even sensei didn't have. The only thing that could expose it would be when she would fall on floor, coughing. But sensei had already got used to it; he just moaned she was _so_ weak. But actually…The Girl was even more than weak and ill. She was so badly ill; it would finally lead to her death, but that she wouldn't ever admit that to anyone. Because she has lost her ability to believe in other people, after her dad had died._

**òõó**

The Girl yawned sleepily and after that pushed herself to a sitting position. Just then she noticed she was in a strange room and in some kind of bed. After that she realized she wasn't wearing anything else, expect the blanket that covered her.

"What the…?" she started screaming, but before she could say anything else, the door opened and Ryou entered, followed by Keiichiro.

"We had to do little research so we could figure out what's wrong with you, so that why we did…" Ryou started calmly when the alien girl turned a deadly glare on the two men.

"GET MY CLOTHES, RIGHT NOW!" She shouted at the top of her lungs, like an angry lion.

"Yes miss!" Ryou shouted in pure shock. He turned to go get the girl's clothes, and almost bumped into Keiichiro, who had already gotten the alien girl's clothes. He gently placed her clothes on the bed next to her.

"Now, leave me alone and no peaking!" The girl hissed. "You multi-…"

"Watch your mouth!" Kish said as he suddenly appeared next to her.

"Watch yours too! You teach me how to cuss, just to annoy Uncle Pai," The Girl snapped back to him and gave murderous looks to all three of them.

The Girl walked down from upstairs at Café Mew mew and looked around the empty Café. The Girl looked around and silently walked towards the Mew mews, other aliens and two men.

"So, who are you?" Ryou asked when she got enough closer them. The others had decided Ryou would ask all the questions, since he probably wouldn't have any future connections with that girl, which would mean that she couldn't say anything mean about him. But unfortunately the Girl knew who he was.

"You're that loser who stole Uncle's love!" she shrieked. Lettuce blushed badly while Ryou just stared dully at the alien girl front of him, where as Pai said calmly: "You said you would leave her alone…"

"People! Quiet! And you, yes you! What's your name? And no mocking our futures anymore! " Mint suddenly snapped, already tired with all of it. The blue haired girl stared challengingly at the alien girl who just glared back, annoyed.

"Fine! I'm Raspberry," Raspberry spat her answer out as she crossed her arms over her chest. "And you are Aizawa Mint, Fujiwara Zakuro, Shirayuki Berry …etc. I know you all, expect that stupid strawberry."

"Stop calling Ichigo that!" Kish suddenly ordered, when Ichigo raised her hand, trying to get everyone to quiet down.

"Raspberry…This might sound weird to you…but…I'm…I'm your mother?" The red haired Mew whispered her last words so quietly even the aliens had a hard time hearing them.

"None of your business!" Raspberry hissed and summoned her daggers, "After thinking it over, I realized it actually doesn't matter if I kill you now…"

Then she put her daggers together, causing a ball of energy to begin forming on the points of her daggers.

Kish stepped front of Ichigo, saying a dark voice, "If you want to hurt Ichigo, you have to go through me first!"

Raspberry looked annoyed with Kish, but when Kish just kept staring at her she finally dropped her daggers and mumbled in a beaten tone, "Fine."

"That's good," Kish said as coolly as he could, then cross his arms. "Now why don't you go back to your time and forget all that stuff about killing Ichigo, okay?"

"No," Raspberry said in a soft voice, shaking her head and looking dangerously at Ichigo.

"What have I ever done to you?" Ichigo suddenly screamed and stepped next to Kish, huffing and angry with the alien girl.

"Koneko-chan, don't-…" Kish began, but Ichigo screamed at him, too. "Shut up!"

"And again we see one reason why I should hate you!" The Girl hissed in a low voice.

Ichigo turned quickly and asked, "Please, Raspberry…Tell me."

Raspberry just shook her head, and Zakuro sighs deeply, saying: "Okay, so you won't go back to your home, or perhaps it would be better to say you won't go back to your _time;_ and Ichigo will somehow mess up your and Kishu's life in the future, and that's why you want to kill her?"

"Yes," Raspberry agreed quietly.

"What we should do? Na no da?" Pudding asked, her voice as quiet as Raspberry's.

"Hmph! I'll leave when my mission is completed," Raspberry answered a voice which didn't allow any arguments. After that she pointed Ichigo and hissed, "From this moment on, I'll watch your every move, and when you least expect it, I'll attack!

A moment later, she vanished.


	6. Kish has become more mature?

Author: _Tuliharja_

Title: _Future's strawberries_

Disclaimer: _Characters belongs Mia Ikumi and Reiko Yoshida. I don't own anything, expect the idea of this fic._

A/N: _Thanks for The All Real Numbers Symbol betaing this. ^^ And thank for everyone who has reviewed, alerted and favourited this fic. It really makes me happy. ^^

* * *

_

**Chapter 6**

**Kish has become more mature?**

_The Girl sat quietly in room and watched quietly as her sensei walked in._

"I think…it's time to teach you some fighting skills…You might need it. Summon your weapon,"_ He ordered. The Girl just stared him, horrified. She knew she would be yelled at for her next words._

"I…I don't have one…"_ She whispered quietly, looking down at the dark floor._

"What?"_ Her sensei asked in low voice that reminded her of the growl of an angry dog. The Girl bit her lower lip, feeling quite scared now._

"I don't have one…"_ The Girl whispered again and leaned down fast, waiting for a punishment. She knew she shown her sensei again how useless she was._

"Get up,"_ she heard, which made a chill go down her back when she lifted her head to look at her sensei. Would he hit her? Like other times when she had accidentally messed up? He always punished her by hitting her or making her practice; which meant she would stand in the rain for hours or stand by one leg for hours, etc. _"Every alien has to have a weapon. We get it when we come into age. You are enough old, so why you don't have one?"

"I…I don't know,"_ The Girl muttered, looking back down at the floor._

"Sigh…I blame your father for this; he should have known better…"_ Sensei spoke, sighing deeply. Anger filled the young girl. _"For now I will let you borrow some weapons…We'll have to try different weapons to find the best ones for you."

_The Girl kept silent. Shame and anger filled her. She still couldn't understand why her sensei hated her and her dad so much. Also sorrow raised its head inside of her that her dad hadn't told her how to call her weapon, whatever it would be, since only an alien child's parents could tell her or him how to summon her or his weapon. Others couldn't do that. The Girl bit her lower lip again, muttering: _"Fine."

**òõó**

"Great, just great," Ryou rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest.

"What we do now?" Ichigo asked in a small voice.

"_We__?_ Excuse me! She is your problem, not ours," Mint, who was sitting in her chair, elegantly sipping tea, corrected.

The Mew Mew's leader shot an angry glance at Mint. "Minto! She was serious about this!"

"Well, it's your problem, Ichigo. No one did ask you to jump in Kishu's bed…" Mint answered mysteriously, a mocking smile on her lips. Ichigo's cat ears and tail popped out when she heard that. The pink Mew looked silently the blue Mew for a moment before she exploded.

"What? You…You!" Ichigo screamed, ready to argue.

"Lettuce-oneechan! What's so bad about jumping others bed? Na no da?" Puddina asked her best friend, whose face had suddenly turned a deep red. "Is oneechan ill? Na no da?"

"She means they would-…" Taruto started in matter-of-fact voice when Pai snapped angry, "Who taught you such things? You shouldn't even know what we are talking about!"

"Hmm…I can't help that, Kishu never cleans his room…" Taruto murmured, giving an innocent smile.

Pai turned, annoyed with Kish and ready to shout him out, when Kish mumbled in a low voice, but loud enough everybody could hear him, "I'll go look after her."

"Whaaaaaat?" Most of girls asked in surprise, expect Zakuro who nodded her head, like she understood something what others didn't. Kish wasn't exactly that type who would take care of kids, even if he would get those somewhere in the future.

"Kishu…It isn't that simple," Berry said, looking him sadly.

Kish through his arms in the air, asking, "How hard it can be? Geez! I'll become a dad in the future…So, if I can take care of her then, why not now?"

"Maybe you are more mature then…" Pai mumbled quietly, but Kish heard him.

"And you don't even start with me! We all saw her; Gosh! She is broken! I won't turn my back on her…"

Ichigo stared at Kish, amazed. She couldn't have ever imagined Kish would act like that. Usually Kish hated work, Pai, Taruto, work, but mostly kids. She never had guessed Kish could be so…Adult.

"Don't be a fool," Pai said suddenly back to him, "She is almost the same age as you; she can handle herself…"

"Like you?" Kish snapped back. Pai's face turned suddenly paler than normal by Kish's words. "What's the matter? Not so proud of that what you did?"

"Kishu, shut up," Pai hissed. His face was turning red for shame and angry, which was surprising, since usually Pai was neutral and cold like an ice cube.

"Beside, that's how I can make sure she won't hurt koneko-chan," Kish continued smirking.

'That…that…,' Ichigo thought, annoyed, squeezing her hands into fists. Finally she blurted out: "You idiot!"

"Whaat? What did I do now?" Kish asked, puzzled when Ichigo hit him with the plate.

Pudding turned to Zakuro and asked in a soft voice, "Ne, Zakuro-oneesan, what's so bad about jumping into other's bed? Na no da?"

The oldest Mew was silent for a moment before she answered in a calm voice, "The bed will not be able to support the weight, and will break."


	7. Blue Knight appears

Author: _Tuliharja_

Title: _Future's strawberries_

Disclaimer: _Characters belongs Mia Ikumi and Reiko Yoshida. I don't own anything, expect the idea of this fic._

A/N: _Thanks for The All Real Numbers Symbol betaing this. ^^_

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Blue Knight appears**

_The Girl knew she would be getting punished, but she didn't care. She had already gotten punished so many times she had lost count._

_Quietly, the Girl walked the narrow halls and finally stopped front of the room. Sighing, she nervously pulled the sliding door open just to find the empty room, just like she had hoped. Quickly, she rushed to a wooden cabinet and nervously pulled it open, and even more quickly began to investigate its contents_. _A moment later she closed the door and turned to give the room a proper look. It was ascetic, only used for storage. The Girl swung around to look at the pale wooden sideboard, stacked with boxes. Slowly she approached it and pulled the first box open, just to see it was full of meaningless things. Pushing the box closed she opened the last one in the row, feeling it could be the correct one._

_A small, sly smile appeared her lips when she saw the first file, which read; '_Classified_.'_

_Quietly she lifted it up, which caused something to fall from it. The Girl looked surprised as she picked up the old photograph._

"What are you doing?"_ A cold voice behind her asked. The Girl froze._

**òõó**

Raspberry sighed deeply as she looked at the sky. She never had realized how blue the sky was and how warm the sun could be.

'What on Earth am I doing? I should be trying to kill Ichigo…Not looking at some landscapes! Or being with dad…Dad…,' Raspberry thought. Tears appeared in her large eyes. 'I have to do it. She ruined everything!'

Just then she spotted something really interesting; a young, black haired boy. Well, that wasn't actually _so_ interesting, but what got Raspberry's interest was the boy's really powerful spirit. Aliens could notice things like that, and that also explained how Kish and others could have collect pure spirits in the old times when they had tried conquered Earth. 'His spirit…it's powerful…Too powerful…'

Raspberry's eyes turned into thin slits as an idea occurred to her. She quickly summoned her weapons and then jumped over to boy, whispering softly; "I'll hurt Ichigo. I'll make her face a nightmare. I'll make her life end."

"What?" The boy shouted, turning to Raspberry who smirked at him. "Who are you?"

"Heh", Raspberry let little laugh and pointed her dagger at the boy, saying with a smirk, "You're Blue Knight? Correct? A.k.a. Deep Blue?"

"Who…who are you?" The boy asked as he stepped back. Raspberry sighed and said in a low voice; "You shouldn't worry about something like that…"

After that she quickly threw her dagger at the boy, who dodged it in the nick of time. Raspberry smiled crazily as she pointed her other dagger at the boy. "I shall get my revenge…And so will my race…"

She quickly teleported back to the boy and grabbed his shoulder with her right hand, while she lifted her other dagger in her left hand and whispered, "Goodbye…"

"Raspberry! STOP!" The shout cut the air like a knife. Raspberry turned and saw Kish, who was shaking his head at her. Raspberry's lip quivered a moment before she shouted, "Why? He is one who helped ruin everything!"

Kish just shook his head, again, and gave future daughter a sad smile, saying; "I know…"

The young alien girl just shook her head, not understanding what he meant. She raised her dagger a second time.

"Raspberry, stop", Kish ordered her, his voice deadly serious, when suddenly another scream could be heard: "Stay away from Aoyama-kun!"

Just then Ichigo ran up next to Kish, breathing fast like she had run all the way there, which was actually true. Raspberry just smirked at Ichigo and aimed her dagger at Masaya's throat. Kish turned his furious look on Ichigo, thinking to himself; 'She might spoil everything…'

Just then Raspberry teleported next to Ichigo and pulled the cat-girl closer so she could hold her dagger to Ichigo's cheek. Kish's eyes grew large as he realized Raspberry could now kill Ichigo. Masaya looked both shocked and confused.

"Heh", Raspberry smirked and then slowly pulled dagger against Ichigo's cheek, making it bleed.

"Aaaaah!" Ichigo screamed in pain as Raspberry slowly slashed her skin.

Kish just stared, shocked and terrified. Just then a hand grabbed Raspberry and tossed her away from Ichigo. Raspberry landed on her bottom and let out a short shout. Cold blue eyes shot her an icy look when she looked up at him. Ichigo looked tears on her eyes when she saw the man who appeared next to her.

"A…Aoyama-kun? But…but how?" she asked, surprised to see he had turned into the Blue Knight.

"Ichigo…I promised to protect you, always, and I will," he answered simply and then turned to Raspberry. Pointing his long sword toward her, he warned her, "I won't forgive you."

And after that he stepped in front of Raspberry, and raised his sword, ready to attack.


	8. Daddy will protect you!

Author: _Tuliharja_

Title: _Future's strawberries_

Disclaimer: _Characters belongs Mia Ikumi and Reiko Yoshida. I don't own anything, expect the idea of this fic._

A/N: _Thanks for The All Real Numbers Symbol betaing this. ^^

* * *

_

**Chapter 8**

**Daddy will protect you!**

_The Girl clutched the old photograph against her chest and gave a terrified look at the older man. Her sensei had caught her in the act. The Girl stayed quiet as her sensei walked towards her, his eyes narrowing dangerously as he saw the file next to her, which she had accidentally dropped. He looked down at her, letting out a sigh and then asking coldly: _"What are you holding?"

_The Girl remained silent when sensei grabbed her chin and made her look up at his cold eyes._

"Answer me!" _he hissed._

_The Girl's look turned suddenly cold as hatred and the all other feelings that she had kept bottled up inside showed in her eyes._

_The Girl's look was blaming, harsh and…just empty. _

**òõó**

"Aoyama-kun!" Ichigo shouted in surprise as she saw him raise his sword for the attack. Then Kish shouted, "Don't you dare!"

A moment later he teleported over to Raspberry and placed a protective hand on her shoulder, giving the Blue Knight a cold look.

"If you even dare touch her, I swear I'll-…" Kish hissed, but Raspberry slapped his hand away and looked at the Blue Knight. Kish gave the alien girl a confused glance, but she gave a mean smile and said, "If the Blue Knight is still inside you…There is a possibility Deep Blue is too…"

After that Raspberry looked coldly at Kish and said in icy voice, "I would think YOU would have finished him…But no. How pitiful are you, _daddy_?"

After that Raspberry turned back to the shocked Blue Knight and let out dark laugh. Ichigo just shook her head, shocked, and not understanding quite what was going on. Kish just remained frozen in his place for a moment, then he suddenly forcefully grabbed the laughing girl and turned her so she had to look at him. Anger, hurt and something else could be easily read in Kish's eyes. Raspberry gasped as Kish hissed, "I tried and failed."

The girl looked shocked as she tried to escape the older alien's grip, but couldn't. Kish was much stronger than Raspberry.

While this all was happening, Ichigo just stared, not knowing what to do, when the Blue Knight stepped up next to her.

"A-Aoyama-kun?" she whispered quietly as the other nodded. "I still…I still don't understand…"

"Like I said, I'll always protect you, no matter what," he said, then glanced Kish and Raspberry's way. "Who is she?"

"Ah, erhm, she is Kish's future daughter," Ichigo said, deciding to leave that part out about not knowing exactly who the girl's mother was…

Just then Raspberry slapped Kishu's hand away, shouting at him: "Why you care? She choose that pitiful human over you! She hasn't done anything to get your respect, your _love…"_

Ichigo flinched a little bit as she heard Raspberry's harsh words. What she had said was actually true, unfortunately. But Ichigo loved Masaya, not Kish. Nothing could change that, right?

Raspberry turned back their way and then lifted her hand, just little bit. Ichigo let out a small yelp, without even realizing it as the Blue Knight used his sword to knock Raspberry's dagger away. Ichigo gasped as she saw her beloved was now furious.

"Leave Ichigo alone!" he stated, stepping in Raspberry's way.

The girl just smirked and summoned her other dagger. The Blue Knight took another step in the girl's direction, now pointing his sword at the girl. Ichigo gasped and said in a quivering voice, "Aoyama-kun, don't! She doesn't understand, she...she-…"

"But I do," Raspberry stated, looking at the Blue Knight. The Blue Knight let out a small smirk, which was sort of twisted, Ichigo noticed with some fright. And before she even noticed, the Blue Knight was already attacking Raspberry, who let out a small yelp. But before the actual hit, she faded away and appeared with Kish next to Ichigo. Kish let go of Raspberry, shouting to her: "What on Earth are you thinking? That guy is actually good!"

"But so am I!" Raspberry shouted back to Kish.

The other alien replied emotionlessly, "Then, why you then froze?"

All three of them turned to look at the Blue Knight, who looked at Raspberry, who looked him quietly.

"No answer? Well, I think I should teach you some manners then. You just can't come and claim you'll kill my precious strawberry," The Blue Knight spoke softly as he slowly walked towards Raspberry. The girl shivered a little, but didn't move. Ichigo was shaking her head as Kish suddenly grabbed her arm, whispering quietly, "Ichigo, quick, do something, before your _boyfriend_ does something foolish."

After that Kish grabbed Raspberry, who tried to shake him off, but failed as Kish murmured something into her ear. Ichigo fearfully glanced at the Blue Knight, wondering what else Aoyama had hid from her. And, she wondered, had Raspberry been correct about that fact that Deep Blue was still be inside of her beloved?


	9. Decision

Author: _Tuliharja_

Title: _Future's strawberries_

Disclaimer: _Characters belongs Mia Ikumi and Reiko Yoshida. I don't own anything, expect the idea of this fic._

A/N: _Thanks for The All Real Numbers Symbol betaing this. ^^

* * *

_

**Chapter 9**

**Decision**

_The Girl was sitting quietly in the dark corner. Anger and sorrow filled her mind as she stared at the door, which was locked. She imagined she was like a dangerous animal, locked up for the night. _

_She quietly stood up and tiptoed to the door. Once to the door the girl pressed her ear on it, trying to hear any sound from outside. To her surprise, she was able to hear her sensei's and someone else's voice. The other voice belonged for a younger person, but by whom? __The voice wasn't familiar with the girl from before, but the words of what she heard next, got her heart almost stop._

"We should have guessed that she would have eventually found out."

"But not one picture, it will mean nothing to her."

"You're cheating on me now, Pai. One picture is worth a thousand words, as humans say. And that picture is worth lot of words."

"Taruto."

"Yes?"

"Shut up."

_And before the girl could run away back to her place, the door opened._

**òõó**

"Aoyama-kun…It's okay, don't worry…" Ichigo said in a weak voice, looking at her beloved who still seemed ready to attack. Ichigo quickly glanced Kish and Rasberry's way when the older alien snorted and then pulled Rasberry into a tight hug, and then both of them disappeared. Ichigo sighed with relief. Then she looked at Blue Knight, wondering why he still hadn't changed back to Masaya yet. She quietly stared at him for a moment before the Blue Knight spoke.

"What the Girl said about that, that I still have Deep Blue inside me is a lie. Your love destroyed him," The Blue Knight said matter-of-factly as he walked towards Ichigo. The red-haired girl sighed, wondering what to believe. Everything seemed to her like such a mess.

"Aoyama-kun…" Ichigo finally said softly, looking shamed now him. "I…I've to think about all of this now, okay?"

"What?"

"Well, everything. Us. I mean…I'm sorry!" Ichigo cried, and then turned and rushed away. Guilty, confusion and most of all sadness were filling the Mew mew's ex-leader's head as she rushed to Café Mew Mew. Ichigo didn't know any other place to go, so she quickly rushed inside the café. Berry, her boyfriend Tasuku, Mint and Zakuro were still inside the Café. Both Berry and Tasuku looked surprised when Mint sweetly asked the cat girl, "Well, did you find your daughter?"

The red-head just stared Mint and was about to snap a reply when Zakuro suddenly spoke. "Mint, can you help me with this?"

"Of course oneesan!" Mint said happily. She hurried over to Zakuro, who nodded her head towards Ichigo as she and Mint went to basement. Berry walked over to Ichigo, gently touching the other girl's shoulder as she gave her friend a concerned look.

"Tasuku, could you make us some tea?" She asked her boyfriend, who happily roller skated to the kitchen. After that, Berry guided Ichigo to a table and made her sit down. She sat across from her friend, looking at the other girl quietly. Finally, Ichigo began slowly explaining what had happened and how confused she was. Berry just listened calmly whole the time, until Ichigo finished. Tasuku brought them tea and then excused himself. The blond girl looked down at her tea-cup.

"Ichigo, I don't know how to help you…it's your decision to be with Aoyama-san or not," Berry said in an apologizing tone, when Ichigo suddenly hit her head on the table which startled Berry. "I-I-Ichigo!"

"Oh Berry! I'm so lost! I love Aoyama-kun! I really do! But then this girl appears from the future and it seems I'm her mother!" Ichigo cried now as Berry started panic too.

But before the panic could make both of them hysterical, a sarcastic voice spoke up. "Why do you care if she is your daughter or not?"

"Eh?" Ichigo asked now, seeing Ryou, who rolled his eyes.

"Everybody can change their future, idiot," Ryou said in a matter-of-fact voice as Ichigo stood up, anger flashing in her eyes. "Beside, if it worries you that much, just don't cheat on Aoyama."

"Wh-what?" Ichigo shouted as Ryou walked over next to Berry, who gave him a confused look.

"Isn't it kind of obvious?" Ryou said and then sighed, muttering something about 'stupid strawberry' under his breath. Berry looked at Ichigo worriedly.

"That girl hates your guts. It kind of seems like you just abandon her after her birth. Not to mention, she also seems to hate your Aoyama," Ryou explained, his voice bored.

Then Ichigo finally exploded. "How dare you talk like that? I wouldn't ever, EVER cheat Aoyama-kun! Take your words back! Stupid Shirogane!" Ichigo shouted as Berry crept under the table, not wanting to get involved their argument.

"It's not my fault if you go and do as you please! Have you ever heard of a conscious?" Ryou snapped back, now irritated as Ichigo rushed in front of him, giving him an angry glare.

"Well, I wasn't the one who started this all!" She said.

Ryou's eyes widened in surprise. "_Excuse me?_"

"You heard me! If you hadn't started your stupid project, I would be happy with Aoyama-kun, and not worrying the fact I'll cheat him!" Ichigo shouted as tears were came to her eyes. She wouldn't cry here. At least not front of her stupid boss.

Ryou sighed now, sweeping his hair back as he asked quietly; "Well, did that help?"

"Little bit," Ichigo admitted. At times it just eased things when she could yell with someone, like Ryou, for example.

"If you want, I can always take your DNA sample and see if it matches Raspberry's…" Ryou said, now looking the other way.

Ichigo looked surprised before she snapped, annoyed, "Stupid Shirogane!"

After that she rushed outside the café. The blond man just stared after her.

"What I did wrong?" He asked when Berry finally came out from under the table. She smiled at Ryou as she looked in the direction Ichigo had gone.

"I think she has finally made her decision, even she doesn't know it…" Berry whispered, when Tasuku suddenly hugged her behind.

"You're just so cute; Berry, when you're saying something so wise!" Tasuku said happily, and then Berry smacked him. Just then Mint and Zakuro came back, wondering where Ichigo was and what was with Berry who now shouted her boyfriend to stop scaring her like that, while Tasuku just smiled.

Ryou shrugged his shoulders, the turned to Mint. "Did you already clean the basement?" He asked.

Mint replied in a colourless voice; "It's Ichigo's job."


	10. Father and daughter talk

Author: _Tuliharja_

Title: _Future's strawberries_

Disclaimer: _Characters belongs Mia Ikumi and Reiko Yoshida. I don't own anything, expect the idea of this fic._

A/N: _Thanks for The All Real Numbers Symbol betaing this. ^^ I also want thank everybody who have commented, favourited and added this into their subscribe alert. I hope you'll enjoy for this chapter! ^^_

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**Father and daughter talk**

_She shook her head. She wasn't going to listen anymore those lies. No, not anymore. She__ had had _enough_ of it all._

"That woman…in that picture…she was my mother, wasn't she?" _She finally shouted, glaring her sensei. _"So all the talk about my roots was true! You knew it! And…and…"

"Raspberry, be quiet."

"Why? Why? Why should I be quiet? What's so shameful about the fact that my mother isn't an alien?" _The Girl asked angrily. Her sensei suddenly stood up in his chair, the younger alien next to him alert. The Girl flinched little bit as her uncle glared at her._

"Humans…are dirty. They cheat and just use us…did you ever wonder where she is now?" _Her sensei asked her coldly. The Girl could only stare him. Now that he mentioned it, she really wondered about it. _

"Pai…" _The younger alien said to her sensei as he circled his table and now walked in front of her. His deep purple eyes drilled in hers, as though he could see inside of her. Even into her soul._

"Think about it. I'm sure you'll figure it out," _He said to her as the girl fell to her knees, coughing badly. It was shameful she was so weak. And now she knew why. Because she was only half alien._

**òõó**

Raspberry glared at the horizon from where she was sitting on top of the huge building, trying her best to ignore Kish, which was actually pretty hard to do. Sighing, she finally turned to look at him, biting her lower lip. It seemed, everything she tried seemed to fail. She felt miserable; because she had been sure she would in no time at all be able to handle Ichigo and then leave. But of course, everything seemed to be working against her. The young alien girl snorted, which finally caught Kish's attention.

"So…how…how did…I die?" he finally asked quietly, which surprised the girl. Slightly shocked and amused she looked at her future-father.

"Why…why you want know?" she replied, equally quiet, now looking down at her feet.

"Well, wouldn't you be interested to know how you were going to die?" Kish tried joke as Raspberry turned to look at him. Her eyes were dull and dark. But Kish could still see pain in those eyes. A pain which she had held for so long.

"Or maybe I'll be just quiet." Kish decided, sighing. Raspberry just stared at him. She didn't want him being quiet.

"No…tell me…why you're here…back on Earth…" She began. Kish leaned now against his hands, letting out a lazy smile.

"Funny that you asked…we wanted come back and see if humans have really tried to change their behaviour…Not to mention, we needed some stupid plant-stuff-blaadi-blaadi-blaa! I didn't actually listen to that oh-so-uber-smart technical reason why we had to came here when Pai explained…it was rather boring. You probably know how he is?" Kish asked now, turning his golden eyes to the brown ones. Raspberry lifted her eyebrow.

"No…not really…" she whispered, and Kish rolled his eyes. "Uncle Pai…was really strict. He liked to keep his distance."

"Well, Pai has always done everything by the book, so I can understand that…did he take you after…you know…" Kish asked now quietly. Raspberry looked interestedly at Kish. She could easily see the topic was getting more and more awkward and bizarre from his angle. She couldn't really blame him; after all, the time travelling hadn't even invented yet. Well, it would be soon, what Raspberry knew about it.

"Yes," she just replied. She didn't want talk about it. After all, Kish and Pai had been friends. And even though Raspberry had hated her uncle for most of her life, she had learned it wasn't fully his fault what he was or would be.

"So…was I good father?" Kish asked now, flushing a little bit. Raspberry let out now a laugh. "What? It's not funny!"

"Oh, yes it is!" Raspberry argued back, starting to laugh harder when Kish crossed his arms front of him and looked little bit hurt. He looked like a real drama queen, sticking his nose up and trying to hold in his temper which was bad. The green haired alien girl just shook her head as Kish mumbled 'and I'd to get a daughter who doesn't respect her dad at all!' Even as everything seemed more and less surrealistic, Raspberry still enjoyed the time with her future-father.

Now she let out a sad smile. She dug out her pocket watch and looked the time in it. She knew she should enjoy time what she had now with him, since when she would had to go back he wouldn't be there. In fact, she wasn't even sure if there would be any place to go back. But Raspberry knew she should go back. She _had to_.

"Hello!" Kish voice brought her back to the moment, when he waved his hand front of her. "You're spacing out. Bad habit. I once crashed into a lamp-post when I was dreaming of my koneko-chan…"

Raspberry frowned. Indeed, she didn't have all that much time to be anymore here. Quietly, she stood up, giving Kish an odd look.

Sighing, she gave him a small smile.

"I have to…" She mumbled when Kish stood up too, grabbing her arm, his eyes now darker.

"No, you can't. I won't allow-…" Kish started when Raspberry slapped his hand away, stepping in the air.

"I have to! I don't have much time anymore! Please, _father_, don't try changing my mind! I have to do it! If I don't, I can't ever forgive myself!" The alien girl shouted, then Kish shook his head.

"Raspberry…" He whispered as the girl summoned her sai and looked at him.

"I won't back away. Not now," She murmured and disappeared.

Even though she just wanted stay and enjoy the warm evening with her future-father.


	11. Accepting

Author: _Tuliharja_

Title: _Future's strawberries_

Disclaimer: _Characters belongs Mia Ikumi and Reiko Yoshida. I don't own anything, expect the idea of this fic._

A/N: _Thanks for The All Real Numbers Symbol betaing this. ^^ Dun-dun-dun! And the plot thickens..._

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**Accepting**

_The Girl stared at the roof, but didn't really pay any attention to it. It all was making sense to her now. Why all the old ladies always talked quietly about her and her father, why they became silent when she passed them and continued their talking when she had left. Why no__ man looked at her __and why her sensei liked her to stay inside of the house or around the yards that he owned._

_She was _a freak_. And only because her mother wasn't an alien. No, she didn't blame fully her father for it. Why should she? After all, humans were weird creatures. It must have been her so called "mother's" fault father had fallen in lo-…_

_The Girl shook her head in disgust. The idea just sickened her. It was something that she shouldn't think of. But she did. Now that she had brought it in the light._

_What made this all worse was that her sensei wouldn't allow her to forget it anymore. She knew it. She just knew it._

_And for awhile, she cried._

**òõó**

Ichigo raced to the park as fast as she could, hoping to find Kish and Raspberry there. She really hadn't any idea where those two could have gone, but the park was the most likely place. Of course, she could always be wrong.

As she ran, she looked around her and she finally stopped, out of breath. Short of breath she gazed around and realized the park seemed to be empty. After all, the day had already turned into a late evening. Ichigo hoped she could find them, since if she couldn't…who knew what could happen. Raspberry had seemed to inherit Kish's short temper, which had became longer for the older alien, but her daughter? No, it seemed Raspberry was as bad as Kish had been at first when Ichigo had first met the perverted alien. The redhead grit her teeth as memories about Kish flooded in her mind, but there were also some nice ones. Not so many, which she shouldn't be bothered about. But still, there were nice ones too.

Ichigo shook her head. She shouldn't think ridiculous things like that! No, Kish was still the same Kish; rude, two-minded, mature, caring in his own way and-…

"Waaah!" Ichigo shouted, hitting her forehead with her hand. "I love Aoyama-kun! Not Kish!"

"That why I'm surprised, what father did see in you," A cold voice suddenly said. Ichigo froze. Slowly, the redhead turned to the speaker, just to see the glaring alien girl. Ichigo looked horrified to see the girl, who smirked a familiar smirk, one which she had seen so often on Kish's face.

"Ra-Raspberry…" she whimpered as the girl flew down to the ground, a sai in her hand. She looked it lazily, like she didn't really care about Ichigo.

"You know what's funny?" she asked quietly, her tone dangerous. Ichigo shook her head, but then realized the girl probably wouldn't notice it.

"No…" she replied, her eyes never leaving tha alien girl.

"When I was a really small, people talked lot. I didn't understand why they seemed to hate me _so much_. Why I seemed like a disease to their eyes. Not until father died. You know, I at times asked my father about my mother. He never talked about it, because, he shamed _you too_. A pitiful human, who hadn't any shame to abandon her child, which she had carried inside her for about nine months! Raspberry shouted her last words and threw her sai at Ichigo, who didn't even try to dodge it. A fresh wound appeared her cheek, as she looked horrified at Raspberry. The girl glared at her hurt, irritated, mad but also with a sad look in her eyes. Ichigo could only just imagine what kind of life she had lived. Alone. Being lower than low. _A freak_.

"Raspberry…" she whispered, lifting her hand to up as the girl stood shaking now, her eyes now full of emotions. She shook her head.

"How _could_ you?" she whispered, closing her eyes as the tears began to flow. This caught Ichigo badly off guard. She had waited for a mad attack against her, not something like this.

'But…she is half me…' Ichigo thought as she approached the girl and finally was enough close to touch her hand. The redhead hesitated for a second, before she grabbed the other girl in a tight hug. She heard how Raspberry gasp and then felt the girl stiffen in her arms.

Ichigo begged all the gods that Raspberry wouldn't pull away. She knew she had to do this. She had to. Because it was her mistake, she would fix it.

"I…I don't know…I never have even thought of Kish in _that way_, so I don't really know…I'm so sorry…I'm…" Ichigo stuttered, realizing she too was crying now. "I really am sorry."

She sobbed softly and then felt how the other one answered the hug. Ichigo let out a small, shivering breath.

"…I really act like a human…I actually believe you…" Raspberry mumbled so quietly, it was really hard Ichigo to understand this, but she did. She released the alien girl from the hug and looked her hopefully, as the other one sniffed, looking at her determinedly.

Ichigo let out a smile now.

"Thank you."

**òõó**

"Ryou, I investigated the data of that sample that we got from Raspberry…"

"And?"

"You won't believe this, but…"

"Keiichiro, just spill it out."

"…The girl isn't Kishu's."


	12. Masha

Author: _Tuliharja_

Title: _Future's strawberries_

Disclaimer: _Characters belongs Mia Ikumi and Reiko Yoshida. I don't own anything, expect the idea of this fic._

A/N: _Thanks for The All Real Numbers Symbol betaing this. ^^_

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**Masha**

_The girl walked quietly along the hallways, in the darkness. It was moonless night and it sounded like there weren't any sounds in the world. Expect that was an illusion. In reality, the night had more sounds than day could ever have._

_The dogs barking. Cats fighting in the corners. Mice and rats' quiet steps in the roof and somewhere above her. Music. Singing. Laughing. Gossip. Peoples' talking and arguments. Yes, the night was noisy. It was just like in the day-time, expect there wasn't any light. Which was just perfect; the Girl's crime wouldn't be seen until the sun reached it's highest point, and that suited the young girl's plans very well._

_Except, she was badly out of luck… _

**òõó**

Ichigo opened the door and looked both ways, then signalled to Raspberry follow her. Quickly, she rushed towards the staircase, then heard her mother's voice.

"Ichigo," her mother called her from the kitchen, which made the redhead freeze in her place. "How was your day?"

"I-it was okay!" Ichigo lied as she heard the footsteps coming closer to her. Terrified, she turned at the doorway and faced her mother.

"Ichigo! Don't leave the door wide open! Ah, what I should do with you…" her mother moaned, as she closed the front door. Ichigo blinked, surprised, and then rushed her room, hearing her mother to shout behind her that she should do her homework.

The redhead finally got to her bedroom, slammed the door closed and then looked in every corner, just to notice her room was truly empty. A little bit confused, she opened the window.

"Raspberry?" she whispered at the cool night air. Silence was her answer. Ichigo sighed, turning her back to the window, and let out a small yelp when she saw the young alien girl leaning on her bed.

"You're girly," she spat the words, which made Ichigo glare at her. After that the girl lifted herself into a sitting position and then flexed little bit before she curled into a ball on Ichigo's bed.

"He-hey! Wait a second! You can't just-…!" Ichigo said when she heard already slight snoring. Ichigo sweat dropped. Raspberry sure was a fast sleeper. Quietly, she walked over to her, just to see her sleeping. Her face was peaceful and relaxed. She looked almost cute when she slept.

'I wonder if Kish looks like this when he sleeps…Nya! What am I thinking of?' Ichigo thought, now terrified, blushing madly as she backed away from the sleeping alien. Lately, she had been thinking too much about Kish. Well, it was kind of impossible not to think of him, when Aoyama had been more and less busy, the aliens had come back and to top of it all off, their daughter had appeared from future.

As Ichigo realised this little fact and that, she had used word 'their', she blushed even harder, which caused her ears and tail to appear.

"What're you thinking, koneko-chan?" Kish, who had suddenly appeared next to her, asked.

"Waa-mmfh!" Ichigo mumbled the rest, as Kish had quickly covered her mouth with his hand so Raspberry wouldn't wake up.

"Shhh!" he said and then winked as he let go of Ichigo. Ichigo took a deep breath, glaring at the other alien.

"What are you doing here, Kishu?" She demanded. Kish took a step away from her, lifting his hands up in a defending manner.

"I just wanted see my koneko-chan!" He chirped quietly, as Ichigo gave him odd look. "And you are like a cat, you know."

"No, I don't know," Ichigo said, annoyed as Kish gazed at the roof, looking somewhat embarrassed, which was out of character from him. This caught Ichigo's attention as she looked the other alien.

"Kishu, you weren't worried about my safety, were you?" She asked doubtfully as Kish quickly turned to look at here.

"Well, not particularly, since that would make me weird and you've that _Aoyama_, but it would be a lie if I said no. But, still, it wasn't like I was worried! I kind of wanted see if Raspberry would hurt you, she seems to have my temper…and that's kind of troublesome, now that I think of it. But, she is my daughter, or will be and like that, so it understands. Not to mention you can't choose what your children will turn out like, not that I moan about it, but still-…" Kish rambled, shaking his head and waving his hands in a comical way. Ichigo just stared the alien for a moment, before she burst out laughing. Kish stopped as he noticed how Ichigo was laughing at him.

"It's not funny!" He hissed, exasperated, while Ichigo just shook her head and covered her mouth so as not to wake Raspberry.

When she to stop laughing, she walked with Kish and whispered with him, "Kishu, it's okay."

Kish just sulked at this, when the girl looked at him closely. It had been a while, when Ichigo had had a chance to study him like this. So close, and knowing the other one _wouldn't_ do anything. (Hopefully.)

Kish had grown little bit, so Ichigo was even shorter to compared to him. His features become more masculine and mature now; and his olive green hair had grown little bit. It seemed silky as the light hit into it and made Ichigo want to touch it and see if it was silky. But what had changed more were his eyes. They were still amber-coloured and like shining polished stones, but the darkness and despair had disappeared from them. Now the look in his eyes was a more mature and caring one. Softness had replaced the hard look.

'Why…why my heart is beating so fast? It's beating like crazy! This stupid…heart…' She thought as she felt how her tail was swinging behind her and a slight bell's jingle could be heard…

"If you two are going to make out, please do it somewhere else," Suddenly a harsh voice cut into their moment. Kish turned to face the other girl quickly, leaving Ichigo flushing little bit but also sad. She would have liked to gaze on him just little bit longer.

"It's kids' bed-time, so head into the pillow!" Kish hissed to Raspberry who showed her tongue. The other alien looked stunned but then let out a mischievous grin, before he jumped at the bed next to Raspberry. In a flash, Kish was tickling the poor alien girl, who laughed now hysterically.

"I knew you would be twitchy!" Kish said, as Raspberry begged him to stop. Ichigo sweat dropped and then a hushed voice told them to be quiet or her parents would hear them. Kish immediately stopped tickling Raspberry and then looked at Ichigo.

"Yes, ma'am," Both of the aliens said in unison, which just got Ichigo irritated. Before the redhead could snap back at them, a light pink, furry creature flew over to her.

"Alien alert! Alien alert!" The creature shrieked.

"Shhh! Masha! It's okay! Stop shouting! Weren't you sleeping?" Ichiro asked, puzzled, as she tried to quiet the small robot down. Raspberry gazed at the thing, fascinated, and Kish couldn't help but notice.

"Never see one before? It's quite an annoying small creature," He told the girl, as Raspberry lifted her hand and grabbed Masha's tail. Elegantly she pulled it in her cupped hands and then stared the small robot, which was now silent. Ichigo let out a small smile at the sight.

"It's Masha," She introduced the creature. Raspberry nodded her head slowly, stroking Masha's head.

"It's cute…" She whispered, which made Ichigo chuckle.

"Just a fur-ball," Kish muttered quietly, but enough loud for Masha to hear.

"Masha isn't a fur-ball! Masha isn't!" He cried as Raspberry giggled, still stroking it. Ichigo sat down at the girl's other side.

"Ne, Raspberry…" She started, when Raspberry let out a small 'hm' sound. "Would you like to have Masha?"

"Wha-whaaat?" Raspberry asked, shocked. She almost dropped Masha as she turned to look at Ichigo.

"Uh-huh. I don't actually need Masha anymore and Berry has Ucha, so yeah…unless, you don't want…" Ichigo said quietly, blushing little bit. Raspberry glared at Ichigo for awhile, having a battle inside of her mind. The silence seemed to grow and become heavier between the two, when suddenly Masha flew next to Raspberry's cheek and rubbed against it. Raspberry blinked, then she turned her gaze on the small robot.

"Masha wants to go! Masha wants to go!" Masha chirped now happily, as Raspberry laughed now softly.

"Fine, fine!" She said back to the robot, and then pulled the small robot against her cheek, before she mumbled to Ichigo: "…thank you…"

Ichigo's eyes started sparkle with happiness, when she suddenly heard foots steps on the staircase.

"Nya! Quick my mom-…" Ichigo started, when Kish had already touched Raspberry's shoulder and was fading away with her, along with Masha.

"Bye, bye!" Masha said to Ichigo, before they vanished. Ichigo blinked surprised, looking the spot where they had been just a second ago.

"Ichigo? There's a phone call for you…" her mother called to her. Sighing, the redhead stood up and went to downstairs to get the phone.

"Moshi, Moshi. Momomiya Ichigo talking," She said politely, only to have the person on the other line reply, "Finally you decide to pick up!"

"Shirogane?" Ichigo said in disbelief. "How did you get the number? Nyah!"

"Well, I got it-…Ack! That's beside the point! I have something important to tell you!" The man replied, irritating Ichigo

"What?"

"It's about Raspberry," Ryou said, which made Ichigo's heart skip a beat.

"Ye-yes…what is it?" She asked now concerned as she saw her mother give her a doubtful look. Ichigo let out a large, fake smile as Ryou answered: "She will die. Tomorrow evening."


	13. Her smile

Author: _Tuliharja_

Title: _Future's strawberries_

Disclaimer: _Characters belongs Mia Ikumi and Reiko Yoshida. I don't own anything, expect the idea of this fic._

A/N: _Thanks for The All Real Numbers Symbol betaing this. ^^ This chapter was hard to me write...Mostly because Masaya..._

* * *

**Chapter 13**

**Her smile**

_The young girl walked quietly in the darkness, avoiding every light that could reveal her as she finally reached a wooden door. The door was marvellous looking; it was made of an old oak tree and even though age had eaten some of its shine, it still looked absolutely stunning. On every corner it had small flower designs engraved on it, but the girl didn't pay them any attention. She was in hurry._

_Quietly, the girl took out a lock pick set and went to work on the lock. Minutes passed and it seemed the lock wouldn't give in, until there was sound of a pleasant' 'click'. The door was now open._

_The girl looked around, then opened the door and walked into the dark room. Inside, she switched the lights on and then walked quietly to a glass cabinet, her eyes glowing with excitement._

_Without any hesitation, she clenched her hand into a fist and smashed the cabinet's glass. Then, carefully she touched the Sais__ which were laying on a silky pillow, picking them up carefully. The girl's smile was now wide and victorious. Her Uncle had always denied her her own weapon, but these Sais…these sais were her father's. No one could take these from her. Those were _hers_._

_Just then, she heard soft foot steps and then a sharp gasp. Quietly, the girl turned to the person who gave her an angry glare. She also noticed other pair of eyes, which were surprised._

_The girl let out a smug smirk._

"Hey Uncle Pai,"_ she just said, lifting her sais in a protecting manner front of her._

**òõó**

"I...Ic...o! Ic...go! Ichigo!" Was all that Ichigo could really hear, as she slowly opened her eyes to meet pair of brown, worried eyes.

"Masaya…" Ichigo whispered quietly, her mind working slowly, until the reality hit her mind. Shocked, Ichigo pulled herself into a sitting position, saying, "I've got to warn her!"

"Ichigo! Please, calm down," Masaya said as he gently placed his hands on his girlfriend's shoulders. "Calm down and start from the beginning. Your mother called me, she said you'd passed out after a weird phone call. What it was about?"

Ichigo looked Masaya for a moment and then at her hands. What could she say? She still remembered when she had barely escaped last time when she had talked to him…shouting, she had to rethink their relationship…

Feeling weak and shaky, Ichigo looked up at Masaya who looked at her calmly. As she stared at him, she didn't feel her heart beat like crazy. She didn't see anymore everything in soft pink and the world in bright colours. No, in her mind was just filled with worry about a certain young alien girl, who smiled so softly when she did. Her eyes had sparkled…like someone else's, someone who this time made Ichigo's heart beat like crazy. But not because of fear…

"Masaya, I got call from Shirogane-san…He told me…He told me…" Ichigo said, trying to calm down and get her breathing to settle down, but it was hard and painful.

"Yes?" Masaya asked gently as tears appeared in Ichigo's eyes and then she desperately threw herself against his chest, crying softly. For a moment, Masaya was still and didn't even flinch. But then finally, he started stroke Ichigo's soft red hair.

"What is it, Ichigo?" Masaya said as Ichigo cried.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry Masaya! But I can't…I can't…I just can't get that smile out of my mind!" she cried desperately as Masaya gently patted her head.

"Whose?" he just asked as Ichigo sniffled.

"Raspberry's," Came her quiet answer. As soon as the answer had come, Masaya had suddenly stopped stroking her hair. In fact, it seemed like he had frozen again. But Ichigo didn't notice this, too wrapped in her own worries.

"Ichigo …I…I have to tell you something," he finally said as Ichigo lifted her head a little to look at him. "I…I talked to Shirogane-san…"

"Wha-what?" Ichigo shouted, her brown eyes wild with shock. "When, why?"

"Well, just before he called you, I assume," Masaya answered simply as Ichigo looked him, waiting. "He said he and Akasaka-san had investigated Raspberry's DNA and-…"

"I don't want hear!" Ichigo shouted, covering her ears with her hands, to block Masaya's words. But Masaya had decided to tell Ichigo, no matter what. So, he grabbed her hands and pinned those down, his eyes never leaving from hers.

"Masaya! I don't…I don't…I don't want hear…Please…" she begged as Masaya shook his head, sadly. After that he leaned a little closer to Ichigo and kissed her softly, but the surprise of both of them, Ichigo pulled away. Tears could now be easily seen in her bright eyes.

"No…We can't…be together…not anymore…I'm sorry…_Aoyama-kun_…I'm not…worth…But the smile…Her look…" Ichigo stuttered as Masaya frowned.

"Ichigo! We can change the future! We can-…" He started, and then Ichigo gave him a horrified look and pulled away from him.

"No! We're now talking a person's future! Even if we can change our future, I want…I want Raspberry to be there. If we get together, she won't even exist!" Ichigo shouted as she stood up and gave him a desperate look. "Please, understand me, Masaya…Even, even if Raspberry might be an "accident", she is still a person…The look that I saw in her face…It was unforgettable. I must have left her, because of us…I…I'm not worthy to be with you, Aoyama-kun…I'm sorry, but I don't want let her down. Not anymore, she needs me!"

Masaya had silently watched Ichigo the whole time, but now he stood up and looked at her with a pained expression.

"Then…Then you probably really don't want her," Masaya muttered. Ichigo gave him a puzzled glance, and Masaya gave his ex-girlfriend a somewhat annoyed glance. "I understand, Ichigo that you have feelings for that alien…But, this…if this hadn't happened, we would be together! Do you care so much about something that might happen in future or not?"

Ichigo stared Masaya quietly for a moment, her tears drying on her face.

"Yes," she finally answered quietly, but her voice was strong. Masaya's eyes flashed as he said, "Then, we shouldn't break up."

"What do you mean?" she asked quietly, taking a step back, as Masaya took step toward her.

"Exactly what I said," he whispered as quietly, as Ichigo looked somewhat fearfully him and took another step back, Masaya following her steps.

"Aoyama-kun, Raspberry, she is mine and Ki-…" She started as she backed up and met a wall. Masaya looked at her, his face emotionless and blank as he placed his hand on her shoulder. Ichigo realized she had started to shake. Masaya had his understanding side, but this…what was this? A new, bad side which he had hid? Or…

"She isn't Kishu's," Masaya said bluntly, and Ichigo's eyes widened in surprise.

"Don't lie to me!" Ichigo shouted, and Masaya placed his hand on her mouth.

"Shirogane-san and Akasaka-san had investigated her DNA. She didn't have any from Kishu's. She isn't his. So, the only option is mine and it seems…my Blue Knight side has woken up again…and that would explain it," Masaya stated calmly as Ichigo gave him a shocked look. Quietly, she shook her head. Masaya frowned and let go of her mouth.

"But Ichigo! You wanted Raspberry to born!" he said as Ichigo nodded shakily when Masaya's eyes turned into scratches. "Unless…the father option would be pleasant…"

"Wha-what?" Ichigo stuttered as Masaya placed his other hand now in her other shoulder, looking her darkly.

"Ichigo, do you honestly love that alien?" He asked. Ichigo gave him a shocked look, then a look of realization began to dawn on her face. Masaya furrowed his eyebrows and tightened his grip on Ichigo's shoulders.

"A-Aoyama-kun…so-…sorry…" she whispered. Before Masaya could answer, a voice from behind them said, "Let go of Ichigo!"

Ichigo was about to look the person when Masaya said in a venomous voice, "Not in this life-time."

His eyes were now ice- blue as he watched Ichigo, a smirk appearing in his lips.


	14. Truth

Author: _Tuliharja_

Title: _Future's strawberries_

Disclaimer: _Characters belongs Mia Ikumi and Reiko Yoshida. I don't own anything, expect the idea of this fic._

A/N: _Thanks for The All Real Numbers Symbol betaing this. ^^_

* * *

**Chapter 14**

**Truth**

_The young girl smirked coldly at her uncle as he watched her with disbelief in his eyes. Finally, he regained the ability to speak again._

"What do you think you're doing?" _he asked the girl, who looked at him coldly._

_"_I'll get my revenge," _the girl hissed quietly as her uncle frowned. The figure next to him stepped into the light, his bright eyes glowing a little bit._

_"_By killing who?" _The person asked as the girl glanced at the younger male, but not so young as she herself was. She stared him for a while, before suddenly she lifted her sai up a little._

_There was a fast movement and small 'shhhssh' sound as something passed between the girl's uncle and the person next to him. Quickly, the girl's uncle turned to look what it was, while his companion gave the girl a shocked look. And then, the girl disappeared, just to reappear next to the younger man._

"Give me your pocket watch!" _The girl cried, pointing her sai at his throat. Her uncle turned now to look at them, his eyes somewhat shocked yet still calm._

"Taruto, whatever you do don't give it-…" _The girl's uncle started as Taruto looked at the girl. A sad smile appeared his lips as all three could hear shouting, which was coming closer to them._

"You really…you really remind me of Kishu…" _Tart said in a choked voice, and the girl looked at him, shocked, when Tart dug something from his trench coat's pocket. It was a golden pocket watch._

"Taruto!" _The other alien hissed to him, and Tart tilted his head._

"When it starts tick…your time is up…" _he told to the girl, who just shook her head as she took the pocket watch, a sad smile appearing on her lips._

"My time…is already over…" _She said to him, then stepped back, disappearing into thin air._

**òõó**

Raspberry gazed into the darkness, which was slowly turning into the morning's mist. Everything seemed just dead and quiet at the moment. But that was only because everyone was sleeping. Well, most people were.

Just then, there was a small cracking sound. Raspberry didn't even bother to turn around to see who it was. It didn't matter. Her time was already running out, so most things had already become meaningless to her.

There were soft foot steps as someone walked over to her and then sat next to her. Finally, Raspberry turned her head to look to the person. She was quite surprised, since she hadn't expected _him_ to appear here. Maybe her father, or Taruto…but not him…

"You're sick," Pai stated coldly, not looking at Raspberry, who quickly turned her head to look away. She just nodded her head. There wasn't any point in denying it.

"It's because your human and alien DNA are skirmishing against each other, not to mention your animal one, which shouldn't have progressed into the level of DNA. But I assume it did mutate in some point, which caused-…" Pai started, then Raspberry cut him off, saying, "Argh! I still don't understand your mumbo-jumbo talk, Uncle Pai! Especially when you're using big words!"

Pai gave her a sharp look which made the girl whimper and then shut her mouth. The awkward silence landed between them as they both gazed at the sun's slow rising. It's rays warmed them both.

"…I wasn't nice, was I?" Pai asked quietly, not looking the girl, who glanced at him. Raspberry stared at him for a while, before she turned her look back to the rising sun.

"No. But I guess…I can't blame you fully…After all, you gave your love to someone else, thinking it was for the best…" she whispered as she pulled her knees close to her body, "I wasn't very nice to you either…"

Pai just let out a small snort, before he turned his cold eyes to her.

"Why do you blame that human, Momomiya Ichigo, for your suffering?" Pai asked as the girl lifted her eyebrows sceptically at him. Her golden eyes flashed as she stood up and flexed.

"I did blame her, but now…I think, it wasn't her fault when she left me to my dad…" Raspberry whispered as she watched the sun. A small, warm smile playing on her lips as the wind started blow little bit. Pai turned his purple eyes to the girl who just gazed out in front of her.

"You realize, he isn't your father," Pai said or, more accurately, stated, as Masha flew over next to Raspberry. The girl was quiet for a while, before she turned her soft gaze to him. For a moment, Pai felt how a strange emotion washed over him, but only for a moment.

Eyes soft and somewhat teary looking, Raspberry smiled softly.

"He wished I could be his daughter while I wished he could be my dad. Maybe…I changed the future…Maybe, I really am his daughter…or not…" Raspberry whispered, in a dry voice, before she turned her look away from Pai.

A sweet smile played on Raspberry's lips as she said, "I never wanted kill my mother. I just wanted her to…think."

Suddenly**,** Raspberry could feel pain in her arm as Pai grabbed it. Shocked and somewhat scared, she looked at him.

"You're changing things! Messing with future isn't an option!" He stated, annoyed, as they heard rushing foot steps coming up behind them. Raspberry looked at Pai coldly.

"It doesn't matter! Because of _him_, that terrible man who first made me, I'll die! I'll die because of the things he made forced on me when I was a baby! That's why, that why my dad and you rescued me from him!" Raspberry shouted now, tears flowing from her eyes, as she pulled her arm away from Pai's hold and took a step back, while Masha shrieked Pai to let go of Raspberry. Pai looked at her in disbelief, then they both heard shouts.

"Pai!" Taruto called to him, while a younger female voice shouted, "Pai-niisan!"

Slowly, Pai turned to Tart and Mew Pudding who rushing over to him. Pai looked at them for a brief moment them, before he asked, "What?"

"Pai! He's awake! Deep Blue has awakened!" Tart shouted in shocked, as he clutched Pai's arm, his eyes wide with fright. Pudding grabbed Pai's other arm.

"Kishu-niisan went help Ichigo-oneechan with the other oneesamas'! Na no da!" Mew Pudding said as Pai stared at the small monkey, annoyed, wondering why she too had grabbed his arm. The older alien shook them both away from him, saying: "I'll come."

Then, he turned to look in Raspberry's direction, just to see that the girl had disappeared. Pai couldn't help but wonder what Deep Blue had done to her when she was a baby.

Quickly, the older alien turned to Taruto and his Mew-girlfriend.

"Taruto, you've got to find Raspberry before the sun sets and bring her to those _humans'_ laboratory okay?" Pai asked, using as simple words as he could, so the small alien could fully understand him. Tart nodded, curiosity showing in his eyes, but he didn't say anything as he turned to go, the monkey girl following him. At times, Pai admitted to himself, he was jealous of Tart…


	15. Tick tack, clock is ticking

Author: _Tuliharja_

Title: _Future's strawberries_

Disclaimer: _Characters belongs Mia Ikumi and Reiko Yoshida. I don't own anything, expect the idea of this fic._

A/N: _Thanks for The All Real Numbers Symbol betaing this. ^^_

* * *

**Chapter 15**

**Tick tack, clock is ticking**

"You realize, Taruto, you just might change the future?"_ Pai hissed to Taruto who shrugged his shoulders as a green haired woman rushed up to them. The woman looked shocked and then started ask Pai what had just happened. Pai seemed more and more uneasy. Taruto just smirked. Maybe it wouldn't be that bad, if he really had changed it…at least Pai would stop being so distressed around that porpoise girl, every time she appeared. And if they would be lucky, the blond guy would die._

_Taruto then felt someone smack his head._

"Taru-taru was thinking bad things again! Na no da!"_ A yellow haired young teenager said, annoyed with Taruto. The young alien sighed. This would be a looong night…_

**òõó**

Fujiwara Zakuro stared coldly at Aoyama Masaya, who was still holding Ichigo. Next to the purple Mew stood Aizawa Mint who stared, somewhat shocked, at Ichigo and Masaya. It seemed like Masaya gone mad.

Zakuro took a step closer to the couple, only to have Aoyama shot them dirty, icy look. The purple Mew let out a sharp gasp as she realized Aoyama's eyes were now ice-blue, but quickly calmed down. It was just like Shirogane had told them a while ago; his alien side was waking up.

"Let go of Ichigo!" Zakuro ordered again, not wanting to make scene here, in Ichigo's home.

"A-Aoyama-kun…" Ichigo whispered. Aoyama turned to look at Ichigo and then hissed in venomous voice, "Fine."

After that he tossed Ichigo in Zakuro's arms and rushed away. The older girl looked Ichigo briefly, just to see if Masaya had harmed her.

"Ichigo! You should have been more care-…" Mint started, then Zakuro cut her off sharply: "Minto, not now."

"Fine, oneesama…" Mint muttered while Ichigo looked down at the floor, then looked at her two friends again. The look on Ichigo's face shocked them both. It was sort of teary-looking and painful. Before Zakuro could act, Mint had already pulled Ichigo into a tight hug.

"Mi-Minto!" Ichigo said, surprised, as Mint breathed, annoyed, "If you broke now done, who's going to handle that alien? It's not like Berry would know _that_ much about them!"

Ichigo sniffed and then returned the hug. Zakuro let out a small smile when suddenly her pendant beeped.

Zakuro quickly lifted it.

"_Zakuro! Is Ichigo with you?"_ She heard Shirogane ask. Zakuro quickly replied, "Yes."

"_Come back to the Café, quickly! We've got to discuss what we'll do next!"_ Shirogane ordered and then the connection died. Zakuro looked now her two younger friends, nodding her head.

So the trio rushed downstairs.

"Mom, Dad! I'm going out! Bye!" Ichigo shouted to her parents before the girls rushed outside and then headed in towards Café Mew Mew.

"How-how you did know to come?" Ichigo asked as they hurried towards the Café.

"After you'd passed out, Shirogane asked us to check on you, because he had got a signal about Deep Blue," Mint quickly explained as Ichigo's eyes grew wide.

"So…it's really true…" She mumbled quietly, but not so quietly that they couldn't hear it. "What about Kishu? And Raspberry?"

"Tch, that alien of yours was coming with us, but then suddenly ran off!" Mint snapped, annoyed, while Zakuro nodded. Ichigo clenched her teeth and seemed about ready to shout at the other girl when Zakuro spoke up.

"Ichigo. Do you know about Raspberry?" She asked, which made the redhead stop. Mint and Zakuro stopped too, looking her carefully. Ichigo looked down at the ground, shamed.

"She…she…" The redhead started, shaking her head.

She was about to continue her sentence when the ground suddenly started shake.

"What? An earthquake? In the middle of Tokyo?" Mint shouted in disbelief as Zakuro looked sharply around and then spotted something.

"Look, at the Tokyo Tower," She replied shortly. The two others turned to look at the building. Mint let out a small curse under her breath while Ichigo stared just disbelief.

"No…" She muttered when she finally got her voice back. "NO! Aoyama-kun! Aoyama-kun!"

Ichigo desperately lifted her arms up, then Zakuro grabbed her arm and then pulled Ichigo around to look straight into her eyes. The redhead looked shocked, tears standing in her eyes, and Zakuro who stared coldly back.

"O-Oneesama…?" Mint asked quietly, her voice quivering.

"Ichigo, pull yourself together. You're a Mew Mew," Zakuro said. Ichigo let out a deep breath and then nodded, her look turning determined. Then she turned to Mint.

"Quick, let's go into the alley!" She said and then the three of them darted into the alley, transforming in their Mew forms. After transforming they changed directions and headed for Tokyo Tower, where they could see there was a huge Chimera Anima. As they raced towards it they could see some cracks in the ground which were becoming deeper.

Finally, they reached the Tokyo Tower. At the tower Mew Berry and Mew Lettuce were already fighting against the monster.

"Where's Pudding?" Mew Ichigo asked as they heard Shigorane's annoying voice shouting to them: "Oi! Ichigo! Come here!"

Mew Ichigo glanced at Mew Mint and Mew Zakuro, who nodded their heads and then rushed to help their other two team-mates.

"What it's Shigrogane-san?" Mew Ichigo asked as she rushed over to Shirogane. Standing next to Ryou was both Keiichiro and Pai. Their attention seemed to be fully on some kind of laptop looking thing.

"Do you know any place where Raspberry would go?" He asked. Mew Ichigo shook her head. "Dammit!" He muttered.

"Shirogane! Isn't she…isn't she…where is she?" Mew Ichigo asked, realizing the girl wasn't with Kish anymore. Ryou rolled his eyes and was just about to say something sarcastic, when Pai's calm voice cut their argument of before it began.

"I send Kishu a message to search her too, after he went to rescue you…Taruto and that yellow Mew are also looking for her…" Pai said as he looked at the laptop thing. Mew Ichigo's eyes narrowed.

"Ryou! This is bad! It seems Deep Blue's awakening is really close and it'll happen any second! That why that Chimera Anima appeared and the ground is cracking up! Oh!" Keiichiro said now which got both Ryou and Mew Ichigo's attention. The older man turned to them, shocked. "If the energy won't stop growing…he could destroy Japan…"

"What? How?" Ryou asked as Pai turned to them.

"When Raspberry appeared she broke the realm of this dimension. She has changed the future, which allowed not only Deep Blue's awakening, but also his powers to increase," Pai answered.

Mew Ichigo asked, "How do we fix it?"

Pai frowned and thought about it for a moment when suddenly they heard Mew Pudding's battle cry. Everyone (expect Pai) turned to look in that direction.

"Pudding!" Mew Ichigo shouted as Mew Pudding joined others to fight against the monster. Taruto flew in with them.

"Pai!" He said when Pai's eyes flicked onto him. Pai looked coldly the other one. "We located Raspberry, but Kishu told us he could handle it."

"_What?_" Pai hissed, his eyes narrowing. "What is that idiot doing _now_?"

For an answer they heard an explosion from the direction of the park. Mew Ichigo turned to Shirogane.

"I'll go there!" She said. Ryou gripped her shoulder.

"No! It's too dangerous!" He replied, but Mew Ichigo slapped his hand away and gave him an irritated look.

"Stay out of this Shirogane-san! I'll go and rescue my future daughter and you can't stop me!" She yelled at him, which made Ryou be quiet. Pai watched the scene with mild interest and Taruto whistled.

"Way to go, old hag," He cheered when Mew Ichigo turned and gave him a dangerous look. Yelping, Taruto hid behind Pai, who tilted his head. Humans were just odd to his mind.


	16. Bad liar

Author: _Tuliharja_

Title: _Future's strawberries_

Disclaimer: _Characters belongs Mia Ikumi and Reiko Yoshida. I don't own anything, expect the idea of this fic._

A/N: _Thanks for The All Real Numbers Symbol betaing this. ^^ One more chapter to go and epilogue._

* * *

**Chapter 16**

**Bad liar**

_The young girl looked at the pocket watch for a moment before setting the correct time and closing it. After that she disappeared into thin air, but this time she jumped across time…_

**òõó**

Mew Ichigo rushed down the streets, hoping the others could handle the monster and she would get there in time to help Raspberry and…Kishu. Mew Ichigo felt pang of guilt but the worry quickly washed it away. She just hoped they would be okay.

She kept running faster and faster when she suddenly stopped as she felt how ground was shaking under her. Mew Ichigo let out a curse under her breath as she started moving again, now trying avoiding the cracks on the ground. Just when she was about to get to the park she felt the ground crack straight under her. The ex-leader of Mew Mews let out a cry of panic as the ground suddenly disappeared underneath her.

"Gotcha!" a familiar voice shouted as Mew Ichigo felt a pair of strong arms grab her. Her eyes snapped open just to see two golden ones.

"Ki-Kishu!" Mew Ichigo shrieked as Kishu beamed with happiness.

"That's me koneko-cha-…Ouch! That hurt!" Kishu whined the rest of his sentence as Mew Ichigo had slapped him on the cheek. "I just rescued you and all I get is a slap on face? Geez!"

Kishu flew down the ground, placing Mew Ichigo carefully back on solid ground. The pink Mew Mew turned her look away, seeming to ignore the alien.

"Oi! You could at least tha-…" Kishu started, annoyed, He grabbed Mew Ichigo's arm then he saw her tears. Taken a back by this he let go of Mew Ichigo's arm.

"I-Idiot!" Mew Ichigo cried now, tears dropping from her eyes. "I was worried about you!"

As soon as Mew Ichigo had shouted this she clapped her gloved hands front of her mouth, her eyes widening with shock. Kishu looked stunned the other one for a moment before he let a somewhat comfortable smile onto his lips.

"Let's go find Raspberry, okay?" Kishu just asked, offering his hand to the other one. Blushing deeply, Mew Ichigo grabbed it, feeling somewhat confused inside. Kishu had matured these past years, it was a fact, but could she really…could she really be in lo-…?

Mew Ichigo's thoughts got cut short when a heart-stopping scream was heard. Without hesitating a second, Kishu grabbed Mew Ichigo's hand and teleported her, just to appear at scene which was horrible. On the ground, straight in front of Deep Blue laid a girl who seemed lifeless. The older alien looked coldly Kishu and Mew Ichigo.

Terrified, pink Mew looked at Deep Blue and then the figure front of him. It was Raspberry, covered in blood. Her skin was paler than even Kishu's was, while her lips were now covered with red liquid…

Mew Ichigo felt how something shatter inside of her as her fell to her knees. The scene reminded her an awful lot of that scene which had happened years ago…expect then there had been Mew Aqua to help Kishu…

"No…NO!" Mew Ichigo cried now aloud as Kishu summoned his sais and pointed Deep Blue. His eyes narrowed as he stared the other alien.

"I won't forgive you," he spat each word slowly, letting the words sink into Deep Blue's mind, as if wishing it would make Deep Blue regret his actions. Instead of regret Deep Blue let out a smirk and then said: "She had something that belonged to me. Little pussycat couldn't give me it before I showed her who the 'Daddy' in here really is…"

Mew Ichigo looked now shocked as Deep Blue showed the golden pocket watch which Raspberry had had this whole time. Mew Ichigo remembered it had helped her come into this time…

"Shut up!" Kishu screamed suddenly and then rushed towards the other alien, his sai in front of him. Mew Ichigo's eyes widened with realization."Kishu! _Don't!_" she cried out as Deep Blue lifted his sword which was in his other hand. The two blades met and then separated. Kishu looked angrily at the other alien as Deep Blue smirked.

"Thanks to my 'Future Daughter', my spirit was reverted back to this body. She really should have listened to her 'Uncle'…" Deep Blue said as Kishu hissed: "Shut. Up."

After that he again attacked Deep Blue who showed him again off. He looked coldly at Kishu."Join me and I'll leave you alive," Deep Blue said as his eyes flicked Mew Ichigo's way. "The future is already written –you and I will become as one which will give us a daughter whose only purpose is to twist the flow of time so that much I can come back…"

Mew Ichigo shook her head as Kishu shouted: "Shut the hell up! You know nothing about being a father!"

After that he put his two sais together, creating an energy ball which he threw at Deep Blue, who dodged it. The alien leader's icy-blue eyes narrowed.

"You can't change the future," He just replied. Kishu grit his teeth.

"No…you're…wrong…" Suddenly a weak voice spoke, leaving all of them shocked. Raspberry lifted herself off the ground a little, eyeing Deep Blue.

"Dad always said…you can change…your future…" Raspberry breathed painfully as Mew Ichigo blinked, shocked. Kishu's eyes become soft as he looked Raspberry, who gave him a tiny smile.

"Pathetic," Deep Blue just said as he lifted his sword for an attack. Time seemed to stop as Mew Ichigo stood up and raced over to her future daughter, ready to use her attack to protect her. Kishu, on the other hand, shouted at them to run away while Deep Blue just smirked coldly.

"Ribbon…" Mew Ichigo started her attack's cry when her sensitive ears picked up a small voice which also said 'Ribbon'. Shocked, she turned to look Raspberry, whose look was serious as she held a pink heart in her hands, expect it had no wings on it, but just a bell. Raspberry noticed Mew Ichigo's look and gave her a cheeky smile as they both shouted their attack's out.

"…Strawberry Surprise!" Mew Ichigo shouted while Raspberry shouted, "Raspberry Check!"

Their attacks united together as they launched them at the same time against Deep Blue; who had lifted his sword to block the attack and now tried push it away. Mew Ichigo gritted her teeth together, trying to push her attack forward. Raspberry at her side tried to just stand on, her powers already weak. Suddenly Kishu appeared behind her and held her, so she wouldn't collapse.

"You won't…you won't win!" Deep Blue shouted as he pushed his attack against the trio. Mew Ichigo shouted, "No! We will!"

She looked determinedly at the alien and whispered under her breath: "We'll win…because losing isn't an option!"

After that Mew Ichigo pushed all her willpower and powers her attack, causing the attack to finally hit Deep Blue, sending him flying away.

"The watch! Grab the pocket watch!" Raspberry shouted. Kishu teleported quickly and grabbed the pocket watch before Deep Blue got it, then he teleported back to Raspberry and Mew Ichigo. Deep Blue looked somewhat shocked yet irritated with the trio as he growled: "Give me that pocket watch or-…!"

Kishu looked determined as he gave the pocket watch to Raspberry, who took it and then his sai. Deep Blue's eyes widened as he realized the alien girl would destroy it.

"You fool! Don-…!" He shouted as Raspberry mashed the pocket watch into tiny pieces. The watch shattered into a million blue shards and then disappeared completely. Deep Blue let out a scream as blue flames started appear on his skin which finally destroyed him. After eating Deep Blue's soul there was left only Aoyama Masaya, who collapsed on the ground.

Mew Ichigo blinked in surprise as she looked Masaya's way but soon her attention turned the other way as Kishu shouted: "Ichigo!"

The pink Mew turned Kishu's way, just to see Raspberry in his arms, looking ghostly white.

"Raspberry!" Mew Ichigo cried, turning back into her human form as she rushed over to the girl. She grabbed her future daughter's hands into her owns as she looked the girl worriedly.

"Rapberry! You're going to be fine. Did you hear me? Just fine! So hang there! You're going to come through all right! Okay?" Ichigo cried now as Raspberry let out an apologizing smile.

"I always thought…I got the bad lying habit from Dad…but my Mom too? Never that…" She said as she let out a small laugh, her eyes turning glassy.


	17. Ichigo's answer

Author: _Tuliharja_

Title: _Future's strawberries_

Disclaimer: _Characters belongs Mia Ikumi and Reiko Yoshida. I don't own anything; expect the idea of this fic._

A/N: _Thanks for The All Real Numbers Symbol betaing this. ^^ After this will be an epilogue._

* * *

**Chapter 17**

**Ichigo's answer**

_Ichigo looked with shocked disbelief at Raspberry's eyes which were now empty. There wasn't any life anymore, no laughter, no hatred, no despair. Absolute nothing. _

_"Ichigo…" She heard the sound as though it was from somewhere far away. "Ichigo!"_

_Ichigo looked at golden ones which looked steadily back at her. It took another moment before Ichigo realized whose eyes those were._

_"Kishu…?" Ichigo asked quietly, her voice barely a whisper. She then felt how Kish brushed her cheek softly._

_Ichigo blinked in surprise and then realized she had cried. She hadn't even noticed. She swallowed slowly as Kish gave her a concerned look. She noticed some streaks in his cheeks which she realized were also from crying. Swallowing again she finally breathed: "Raspberry…"_

_The redhead noticed how the alien tried to give a comforting smile, but failed. Ichigo looked down at Raspberry again, blinking her eyes several times, trying to stop the tears which were blurring her vision. She watched as a hand appeared on top of Raspberry's empty eyes and then made a small movement. After that the hand moved away. Ichigo then let out a small whimper as she now clutched at Raspberry, seeing how the girl's eyes were now closed._

_"Ichigo…let go…Ichigo…" She heard Kish begging her. It sounded somewhat funny, yet twisted. Kish never begged. Never ever. Ichigo shook her head and finally the scream as she shouted: "Why? Why?"_

_Ichigo just kept repeating the word as she screamed, still clutching Raspberry's lifeless body._

_"Ichigo…Ichigo…Ichigo!" Kish finally shouted which got him a furious look from her. She looked at him. "Let go of her. She is already de-…"_

_"Don't say it! Don't!" Ichigo cut him short as she carried on, "She can't be! She can't! She can't!"_

_Kish shook his head as he looked her. Ichigo shivered violently, trying to make sense of the situation._

_"Ichigo…please…let go of Raspberry…" Kish whispered as she heard some familiar voice shouting at her. But none of them mattered. She wanted Raspberry wake up and give her somewhat snooty look. She wanted her to breath and talk. She wanted see her smiling with Kish and calling him 'daddy'…_

_"Ichigo! Let go of her already!" She suddenly heard a familiar voice say. Ichigo held Raspberry's body tighter as she mumbled, crying: "No…she can't be…I don't want…"_

_"Ichigo…" She heard another voice now call her, but she didn't care until the other one said: "She's already dead, let go of her."_

_Eyes wide and furious Ichigo stood up, letting go of Raspberry's body as she now looked furiously her team-mates._

_"Who said it? Who?" She screamed as Mint and Lettuce tried calm her down. But Ichigo didn't care. She didn't want hear the words someone had just said…_

_"Who said it?" she screamed again, then she heard a small sound behind her. Shocked she turned on her heels; in time to see how Kish had stood up, Raspberry's body in his arms._

_"Where will you take her…?" she asked quietly as Kish looked at Ichigo with empty eyes and then disappeared into thin air. Ichigo took a step ahead, but stopped as she looked at the spot where Kish had been just a moment ago._

_"Raspberry…" she whispered and then grabbed Mint's shoulders tightly, shaking the other girl as she screamed: "Where did he take her? Where?"_

_"I-Ichigo! Stop! It hurts!" Mint shouted back. A moment later Ichigo felt herself pulled pulled away. She looked furiously at Zakuro and Ryou who held her when suddenly Pai stepped front of her, Taruto next to him._

_"She's dead. She won't wake up anymore. It's over," he said calmly. Zakuro snapped, "She is shocked! Stop talking like that."_

_Ichigo just looked at the older alien who looked back at her calmly. She saw how Lettuce walked with him, her green eyes looking teary._

_"How can you talk like that…?" she asked quietly when Pai turned to look at Lettuce. Ichigo could see the sad look in his eyes as he let his 'mask' drop for a moment, before he shook his head. After that he looked at Taruto and said: "Taruto, let's go."_

_"Ye-yes," he said, and they both disappeared. Ichigo could hear from the background how Mint moaned they hadn't any manners at all. The redhead let out a shaky breath as Lettuce touched her shoulder when Zakuro and Ryou finally let go off her._

_"Ichigo…Sorry…" Lettuce whispered as Ichigo throw herself into a desperate hug. Sniffling, she cried against Lettuce who stroked her hair quietly, not saying anything as the other girl just kept crying._

_Gently wind blew then, swinging their hair a little bit, like reminding them of a young, stubborn alien girl, who had once flew along with the wind…_

**òõó**

The young woman let out a sight, as she recalled that day when everything had finally been settled. Pushing some of her longer hair away from her face, she gazed outside the window, feeling melancholic. She knew she wouldn't worry about something like that, which hadn't really happened yet it had.

She could still remember the stubborn alien girl who had appeared nowhere and had held so much anger against her, yet in reality she had wanted to make her think. The young woman let out a chuckle as she remembered how later Pai had told her that. She only chuckled for the other memory after that. Shortly after Pai told them that information, Lettuce had confessed to Pai that she loved him. Being as cold as he could be, Pai hadn't admitted anything for a while. The funny thing had been, when he finally had, Ryou was already making his move for Lettuce. To Ryou's disappointment, Lettuce had turned him down after Pai's confession. The redhead chuckled as she recalled the event when Pai had appeared in Café Mew Mew, just to see how Ryou had asked the green Mew Mew for dates. At this time the oldest alien had boldly went with Lettuce and more bluntly said aloud he had a 'strange feelings against her, which human's usually called something like love'. It really had been strange confession.

The young woman sighed as she leaned against her mop. A little bit after that had been Raspberry's funeral. Only the Mew Mews, aliens, Shirogane, Akasaka and Meguro had come. The funeral had been more or less really emotional yet awkward. Kishu had left soon after that, telling only Berry he needed time to be alone. That had shocked the redhead, yet she sort of understood his desire to be alone. She, herself had been alone too. Well, at least until Mint had forced her back to work, telling her there wasn't any option to slack off for too long.

The redhead sighed, annoyed. After that, Mint and Ryou teamed up together, not as a couple but co-partners, at times it seemed like they just wanted to conquer earth. She still didn't quite didn't get why Mint or Ryou weren't dating. She had even once asked that to Mint who had replied she already had someone she liked.

Letting out a snort, the young woman took a better position as she leaned against her mop. Zakuro, on other hand had started a promising career of writing. It had been amazing yet shocking when she had decided to leave her promising career of acting. The more shocking thing had been when her first book had been about heroines who fought against aliens…Ryou had nearly died from shock.

The young woman let out a laugh at this point. Her younger team-mate Pudding had started dating Taruto (well, it would had been a lie if anyone hadn't seen that coming) while Berry and Tasuku were still happily together, now engaged even. She, herself wasn't engaged, not with Kishu or Masaya.

Ichigo sighed as she remembered how she had told Masaya after the funeral she couldn't be with him anymore, but wanted to keep their relationship as friends. Luckily for her, Masaya had agreed, even a little bit worriedly asked what she was planning to do now. Ichigo let out a little big goofy smile as she remembered her answer. It had been-…

"Ichigo! No slacking!" Mint shouted, and Ichigo turned to give the other girl an annoyed glance.

"What? Can't I have even a bre-…" she started, as Mint began her 'time is money' lecture. Just then Berry and Tasuku appeared; asking for any new addresses where they could bring their delicious cakes, then Pudding appeared, ready to earn money for her studies.

Sighing, Ichigo looked at how everything seemed to get out of hand as Keiichiro came to calm down them all down, followed by Lettuce who had been helping him out in the kitchen. Lettuce walked with Ichigo, smilinga bright smile.

"Ichigo-chan, it seems they're all happy," she said, smiling to herself as Ichigo nodded. It had been about five years since Raspberry had died.

"Yes. It seems-…" Ichigo started when her eyes went wide and she became quiet. Lettuce gave her worried look as Ichigo mumbled quietly, "My water just broke."

"Wha-what?" Lettuce asked, going straight into panic mode, which got everybody else's attention.

"Oh god! We've got to get her to the hospital!" Berry said, panicking while Mint rushed over with Zakuro who had just arrived.

"Oneesama! Ichi-Ichigo-!" she shouted, panicking, when Zakuro just nodded her head. Pudding jumped through the café, excited about meeting the baby.

Ichigo felt someone grabbed her arm in other side while pair of other arms grabbed her other side.

"Za-Zakuro-san! Shirogane-san!" she cried out as they helped her out of the café. "Bu-but the work!"

"Just forget the work already!" Ryou said, slightly annoyed. Ichigo just felt confused. "You should have told Minto you were already that far long!"

"Well sorry! But could I have known…ah!" Ichigo started sarcastic manner but then let out a cry of pain.

"You'll be at the hospital soon…" Zakuro reassured her as Ryou mumbled something about 'stupid strawberry'. Ichigo just hoped everything would go smoothly and she could finally meet again her daughter Raspberry.


	18. Epilogue

Author: _Tuliharja_

Title: _Future's strawberries_

Disclaimer: _Characters belongs Mia Ikumi and Reiko Yoshida. I don't own anything; expect the idea of this fic._

A/N: _Thanks for The All Real Numbers Symbol betaing this. ^^ This is the last chapter of this fic. I want to thank everybody who've read, review and favourites this fic. Thank you all so much._

* * *

**Epilogue**

**Future's strawberries**

Kish was in trouble. No, it wasn't that he had messed up Pai's files or made fun of his relationship with the shy green Mew Mew. Nor was it because he had noticed that thanks to the Mew Aqua some of Deep Blue's powers had sort of come into him after the last battle, and because of that he could now better feel other aliens, which was pretty freaky. Or that he had hid some of Taruto's magazines. None of those. No, he had committed the ultimate crime. A crime which was more than terrible than the fact that he had back in his youth wanted destroy whole human race. Yes, he was deeply in trouble.

"Kishu!" He suddenly heard Pai called his name, certainly annoyed. "What have you done?"

'Dear Lord, if there is any, just kill me! Quickly! Please? I promise-…' Kish was praying when Pai suddenly appeared next to him, looking quite annoyed. After he had started dating that shy girl, he had started to express his feelings better, which wasn't at all fun.

"Yes?" Kish asked shakily as Pai eyed him darkly.

"My files. You wouldn't happen to know why those are messed up around the ship?" he asked quietly as Kishu looked him now teary. Taken aback Pai soon noticed he was on his back, down the floor, with a weeping Kish top of him.

"Kishu, get away from me," Pai growled as Kish looked at him with teary eyes.

"Pai…kill me," he begged which got the older alien to look at him more closely. "I…I…I've done something terrible!"

"What's this time?" Pai sighed. Never before Kish had pulled a dramatic action like this, but like they said, there was a first time for everything.

"No! You don't get it! I must die!" Kish cried as Pai looked him now icily, remembering how Lettuce had told him to be nicer with Kish and Taruto, especially with Kish. Easier to said than done.

"Could you specify what you've done a little, so I can think of some kind of method to finish you?" he asked patiently. Kish looked at Pai for a moment, before he shook his head. The older alien stared coldly with Kish for a while before he finally replied icily: "Then, get away from me…"

The younger alien now clutched Pai's shirt in an even more desperate manner as Pai started to push him away. This continued for several minutes, with Kish trying to keep his hold on Pai's shirt while the other alien tried pushing him away. Their moment was broken by Taruto who asked quietly: "Erm, do you want be alone or erm, do you want me to tell about how that, that old hag just went to the hospital?"

The two older aliens froze on the floor as Pai gazed at Kish quietly. The emerald green-haired alien looked melancholic yet panicked as Pai finally managed to push him away. Quietly, the purple haired alien stood up and gazed down at Kish.

"Kishu, you and that Mew…? Did you two have-…?" he started as Taruto interrupted him with a shout, "Pai! Too much information!"

Pai turned his somewhat slightly confused gaze to Taruto who's face was slowly turning red. Sniffling, Kish grabbed Pai's leg.

"Pai…What am I going to do?" The younger alien asked. Pai looked annoyed down to Kish, wondering if he could kick him. He surely would deserve it, but didn't show any feeling as he just looked at the other alien.

"Wha-what if I'm going to be bad Fa-father? What if Ichigo doesn't want me in her daughter's life? What if-…?" Kish asked as Pai finally shook him off from his leg. The older alien looked first Kish and then Taruto and then back to Kish. After that he crouched down to Kish's level. The older alien looked at the weeping younger one, deciding to give him one piece of advice. Just one, but the best one.

"Kishu, just hold that Mew's hand," He advised him, and then stood up, floating in the air with Taruto. "Taruto, we've got to clean up my room before we can leave."

After that he flew away.

Taruto looked at Kish, who blinked his eyes in surprise.

"Geez! Just go already and do as Pai said! He is an expert, after all," Taruto said, laughing as he disappeared after Pai.

For a moment Kish just sat there on the floor, then he stood up. Shrugging his shoulders, he decided to follow Pai's advice. After all, Pai's plans usually worked. Well, most of the time...

**òõó**

_An older woman was sitting in the warm sand, gazing at the sea. Her smile was peaceful and lopsided as she gazed at the water. Farther away from the woman was a young girl, leaning her back against a small wooden wall. Her eyes were chocolate brown and she seemed more or less unsatisfied. Her long, emerald green hair was swung a little in the lazy wind. Her arms were crossed front of her and she furrowed her eyebrows._

_Quietly, a man approached her. The young girl turned her gaze to the older one, her look harsh._

"Dad…why aren't you and Ichigo still together?" _she asked, inclining her head as the older alien chuckled._

"You could use a 'Mom'," _The other one said as the younger girl snorted._

"As if," _she stated and then turned her look back to the sea. She suddenly yelped as her father pulled her into a hug._

"Dad! This is a public beach!" _she cried out now as the other alien chuckled and said, _"You're still really beautiful."

"Uncle Pai would say you're being narcissistic _again_, Dad," _the girl muttered. _"Ichigo always says how much we remind her about each other and how little I remind her about herself…"

_The girl's father lifted now his hand and stroked his daughter's cheek which made the young woman blush heavily. Cat ears and a tail appeared as she let out a low growl._

"But I'm glad you got that from your mother~!" _Her father said in sing-song voice as the young woman quickly pushed him away, showing her tongue to him. The girl's father just chuckled as the girl stated now:_ "I'm going to see Blueberry…"

_After that she turned on her way and started go, and her father watched her for a while. The girl's father could easily see how his daughter nearly bumped into a timid boy, who had longish green hair and purple eyes. The older alien groaned, thinking he should discuss with the boy's parents about his daughter's mild interest about him. The boy was bookworm!_

"Kishu…? Oh, don't give him that kind of look! I think it's cute Raspberry already has love-interest…" _A red-haired woman said to Kish, who pouted._

"I would be okay with it if he wasn't that porpoise's and Pai's boy, but no! Of course it has to be _him_," _Kish__ muttered as the woman giggled and then took his hand into hers. Her smile still made butterflies dance in his stomach._

"Ichigo…" _Kish__ said as he leaned and quickly kissed her on the lips. The former Mew mew's leader rolled now her eyes._

"Ichigo…when you'll start call her as 'daughter' and not just Raspberry?" _Kish asked as Ichigo rubbed her stomach, giving a Kish small smile._

"Kishu, what did Raspberry asked about you?" _she asked as the alien turned deep red from his face and then muttered something about weddings. The red-haired woman laughed now as she watched her lover._

"Kishu," _Ichigo started, leaning against his armpit._ "I'm happy, nya. I'm happy I could meet her again…That why, I want to call her 'Raspberry'."

_Kish__ looked down to the woman who he loved so deeply and then kissed her forehead._

"And I'm happy I could make lot of strawberries with you, koneko-chan," _Kish__ said as Ichigo let out a groan and pushed him aside, stomping away. But then she stopped, turning on her heels in Kish's direction._

"Pervert!" _she just shouted, before going. Kish just chuckled, quickly following Ichigo, calling her koneko-chan, knowing Ichigo wouldn't mind anymore, at least not too much._


End file.
